


A Slight Difference ~Lukadrien

by ATotallyKewlKat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gay, Help, I CAN'T FIX IT, Kwami-Swap, M/M, REEEEEEE, gae, i have no idea where this is going pls bear with me, idk what's the difference, kinda OOC, lukadrien, pls don't mind the Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 11:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21427267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotallyKewlKat/pseuds/ATotallyKewlKat
Summary: Miraculous Ladybug! But something is wrong, a little bit mixed up. As Marinette wasn't actually late to school on her first day back, she doesn't get to help Master Fu. Yet, Adrien does. Then... who helps Master Fu cross the road? A black-haired boy with ombre hair does. Something completely different happens.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Luka Couffaine, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. A different beginning

***MY FIRST FANFICTION SORRY IF IT'S BAD. I have some bad grammar too so I'm sorry if my word choice is awful** **.*  
** ****

**___________________________________________________________**  
Marinette thought that she should, well, go to school early today!   
  
Just for a change. She heads downstairs, grabs her breakfast and makes a mess- I mean, and she's off to school!   
  
If she's not late, then who will save Master Fu? Is he gonna die?  
**__________________________________________________________  
_**   
Meanwhile, Luka was going to a different school than he was originally going to. His school shut down temporarily because there had been a shooting at that school.   
  
Even though it's temporary, his mum decided that it'll be safer if he switched had schools completely. So now he's going to Françoise Dupont High School.

"LUKA! We're going to be late! I've been waiting for you for- 15 minutes!" Juleka shouted, even though she was right in front of his room. "OKAY OKAY! It's not my fault that your school starts earlier than mine! I'm used to being able to wake up a little bit later!" Luka shouts back.  
  
"That is not a good excuse, now hurry up!"   
  
Luka just sighs. His school does start 10 minutes later. He misses it.   
  
Anyways, he grabs his bag and goes out.  
  
"Finally!" Juleka says as she sighs in relief "Now, we're still gonna be late for school if we don't hurry up!" She says while she tugs Luka out of the houseboat and rushes to school.

"I can walk you know."

"Shut up! It'll be quicker if we run!"

Luka let's go of Juleka's hand and says "Really, I can walk. Not a problem if I'm late since it is my first day"   
  
"Alright if you say so. But if you do get in trouble, don't blame it on me." Juleka replies.

So as Juleka rushes to school, Luka walks to school. Following Juleka until he eventually lost her. He sighs and continues walking.   
  
Sooner or later, he saw an old man crossing the street very slowly. As the old man crosses the road, a car was about to drive straight into him!   
  
Luckily, he pulls him across so that he doesn't get hit. "Sir! Are you alright?" Luka says, out of breath thinking he would just see someone die in front of his eyes.  
  
"I'm alright. Thank you." He replies. "No problem sir. Just be more careful next time okay?" Luka responds. "I will." "Okay, now I've got to go otherwise I'll be late for school! Goodbye!" Luka says, then he starts sprinting.   
  
The old man chuckles, before saying "Goodbye young man." While he holds the miraculous box.

** _ _________________________________________________________ _ ** **** __   
  
  


*y'all know what happens to Adrien so let's skip that...*

Luka arrives, a little bit later than Marinette. Luka sits down in the front row. (Nino stayed at the back row btw)   
  
When he sees that Marinette, Chloe, and Sabrina are arguing about seats, he stands up planning to stop them when Chloe says "What are you doing black-blueberry? You are to pretty to be involved in this."   
  
"Well then, you're saying you're not pretty enough so that's why you're getting in an argument with me?" Marinette fights back as Luka chuckles.

"UGHH! FINE! You get this seat! At least I can look beside me and see that my Adrikin's sitting there." As Chloe finishes her sentence, she goes over to Alya's seat and removes her from it.   
  
Cause Alya would much prefer sitting with Marinette than having a chance to sit with either of them. Marinette thanks Luka for saving her seat and chats with Alya. Meanwhile, Luka didn't even get to process anything.   
__**  
** "A-Adrien's gonna sit here? When? Where? HOW?" Luka says in his mind as he nods at Marinette thanking him and sits down.  
  
*tImEsKIp*  
  
He was sad after Adrien didn't get to come at all. He had been a really big fan after Jagged Stone mentioned him and said that Adrien's modeling was great.  
*after Ivan got akumatized*  
  
**___________________________________________________________  
**

***Adrien's POV***  
Adrien was now in his room. Sad that he didn't even go to school! "I MEAN LIKE C'MON! What kind of a father traps his son- IN THIS BIG MANSION!" He says to himself since nobody could even hear him and if they did, they wouldn't care.   
  
But something is wrong... he feels like the ground is- VIBRATING? Adrien wondered if there was an earthquake, but that couldn't be possible!   
  
He goes outside and sees, a- stone-bodybuilder? A stone muscular man moving! **_"A PIECE OF STONE IS MOVING! SOMETHING IS WRONG FOR SURE!"_** He says in his mind and goes on TV.

"The police officers are currently struggling with the new supervillain. Even though-" Adrien shuts the TV down so that he could- "Hey? What's this doing here?" He says as he looks down at the small box and opens it.   
  
A pink light shines as a kwami appears. "Woah! You're like the genie in the lamp! Can you grant me wishes-bug-genie?"

"No I can't, but I can grant you your superpowers if that's one of your wishes!"

"Awesome! But who or, what are you?"

"My name is Tikki and I am a kwami. I already know your name, Adrien! I give you the power of creation!" Adrien nods, still in awe.

"Is my father pranking me?" Adrien says while squinting his eyes at the kwami.

"No Adrien. You are chosen to be a superhero!"

"I need to tell my dad-" "NO! Nobody must know about me, nobody!"

"Nathalie?"

"**No!**"

"Not even my dad?"

"_**Nope**_!

"My bodyguard-"

"Listen, Adrien, **_NOBODY_** must know! If someone knows about your identity, it might cause harm to your family!" Tikki says. "Not like my family would care anyway." Adrien mumbles. Tikki sighs.   
  
**_*this is just Tikki explaining everything so be free to skip*_**  
  
"Look, you're the only one who can stop Stoneheart! You have a superpower called the 'Lucky Charm!' It can only be used once and after you use it and you'll transform back after 5 minutes when you've used it.   
  
The Lucky Charm gives you a part of a solution, not the whole solution! You have to figure out the rest of the puzzle once you have received your item. You have a partner too! So you're not alone but just remember to not even reveal your identity to him, or her.  
  
You also have to capture the Akuma! That's the butterfly-(thing)- that transforms humans into supervillains. For more info, go look at the emergency info on your yoyo. Got it? Because we've got to hurry!"

"I-I've got it! Now I just put on these earrings and what do I do?"

"Say Tikki, Spots On!"

"Tikki, Spots On!"

** _ _________________________________________________________ _ **  
  
** _ Meanwhile _ **

** _ _________________________________________________________  
_ **

Luka rushes home after he had heard of Stoneheart, to be safe. After he got on the houseboat, he went straight to his room to get his mind off of Stoneheart and to play music.   
  
While he was turning the sound down on his speaker, he saw a box on top. He was about to call Juleka but she was at Rose's house and his mom was currently out. So he opens the box as a green light flashes and a small black cat appears. "Woah! Who are-"

"I'm hungry, got anything to eat blue boy?"

"First of all, the name's Luka, and you are?"

"Plagg, nice to meet ya. Still, got anything to eat- OOO! What's this?" Plagg said, starting to chew on Luka's guitar pick collection. "Don't eat that! That's not even edible!"   
  
"Bleh, you're right, and what's this?" Plagg says as he chews on one of Juleka's dolls! "Don't eat that either! Juleka will kill me!"

"So get me some food! This cat's hungry~"

"Cat??"

"I'll explain after you get me some food! Some camembert if you have any."

"Camembert? At least that cheese can be used for something. I wonder why my mom even bought that!" Luka says while he goes out of the room and in the kitchen to get some camembert.

Luka comes in pinching his nose trying not to smell that horrid stench. "I wonder why you even like this, cat thing."

"Hmph! You have terrible tastebuds kid!" Plagg says, before consuming the piece of cheese whole.

After he feeds the 'cat,' he asks him for some answers. "So, what are you?" "A kwami, a creature that grants you powers and your power is the power of destruction."   
  
"Uh-huh. I will need more information than _that_, Mr. Black Cat." Luka replies (as he boops Plagg's nose)

"Ready for a butt-load of information, Mr. Blue head?" Luka just nods as Plagg continues.   
  
*this is also just Plagg explaining, feel free to skip*  
  
"So you're going to be a superhero for a couple of years saving Paris from the supervillains like Stoneheart. You have a one-time-use superpower called Cataclysm!   
  
That destroys 1 item you touch after you've said it. After 5 minutes you'll transform back. You transform by putting on the ring, and saying 'Plagg, Claws Out!' Phew, did you get that?"

"U-uhh, yeah! I'm becoming a cat superhero!"

"So just say the words kid!"

"R-right. Plagg claws out!"

** _ _________________________________________________________ _ **

** _ AAAAAAAAND we're back to Adrien _ **

** _ _________________________________________________________ _ **

"Holy cakes! This suit is really tight! Tikki, if I suffocate on this, it's your fault!" Adrien says before looking in the mirror. "I'm a ladybug now?! AND I CAN'T FLY?!" He sighs. "Okay, open the window, get the yoyo and grip on a building? Okay- aaaaAAAAAA! TIKKI!!"

*Meanwhile, on a different place in Paris*

"I'M A CAT!" Luka yells. "AN ACTUAL CAT! Woah, these ears are cool though, and the belt too! *ahem* Okay, gotta save Paris!"

He gets out of the houseboat and gets his baton ready. Then Luka starts to get the hang of it. "Woah! This view is amazing-" Luka says, not able to finish his sentence as a screaming bug came "flYiNG" in. (SEE ADRIEN, YOU CAN FLY!)

"AAAAAAAAH! LOOK OUT-!" That's all Adrien could say before he came crashing into Luka and the yoyo tangled around them. "Well, I can see we're quite Unfur-tunate." Luka says, before saying in his mind: **_"WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST SAY?! WHY THE HELL DID I EVEN SAY THAT?! PLAGG!!!"_**

Adrien chuckles at that.

"Well, aren't you SPOT on?"

Adrien answered before they both ended up laughing.

"S-still sorry for hitting you like that" Adrien says, still laughing

"It's okay! I'm still learning too."

"You're my partner that my kwami talked about?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's amazing!"

"Y-yeah! But could you maybe, umm, un-tangle us?"

Adrien immediately blushes, looking at the position they're in "Yeah! Sorry about that" Adrien said as he un-tangles them.

** _"Cute, HOLY CHAT *shat* WHAT AM I SAYING?! DOES THIS COME WITH THE BLACK CAT MIRACULOUS TOO?! BAD PUNS AND CALLING EVERYONE CUTE?! Great!"_ **

"Are you okay, umm... what's your name?" Adrien says, waving his hand over Luka's face.

"Chat- **why did I say that out loud... OH, I KNOW!** Chat Noir! Nice to meet you...?"

"Just call me Lordbug. I'm not sure of what to name myself-"

"KIMMMMMM!" A deep voice says.

"Riiight. We're superheroes. Ready to save Paris Bugaboy?" Luka says (I'm just gonna call Chat Noir, Luka, and same with Lordbug. Even if they're in their superhero form. Since I don't want anyone getting confused, cause I will eventually) immediately regretting what he just said **_"BUGABOY. BUGABOY! Plagg, why?!"_**

"Sure kitty noir~ I'll go ahead!" Adrien says before jumping from building to building. **_"KITTY NOIR, GREAT! NOW WE'RE DOING THE 'CALLING EACH OTHER WEIRD COUPLE NICKNAMES GAME! I didn't sign up for this ;-;"_**

_**"K-kitty noir!"** _Luka starts to blush. **_"Huh, now we're playing that game."_**

"And I'm straight behind ya!" Luka says as he follows Adrien.

*a few minutes later*

"Cataclysm!"

"Lucky charm!"

"Woah!" Luka tumbles over hitting the football goal with his cataclysm "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to!" (What happened was that the yoyo hit Luka's head when the Lucky Charm was said.)

"Oh well, we should use our powers at the same time I guess. Anyway, what did you get M'lord?"

"A full-body swimsuit?!"

"You wanna go swimming now?"

"Hmm, one of his fists are always clenched! That's where the Akuma might be!"

"Smart thinking bugaboy!"

Adrien connects the swimsuit to the tap. Now the plan is on the way! "Just trust me on this one, okay?" Adrien says as he puts his yoyo around Luka...

"What are you doINGGGGGG!" ...and throws him into Stoneheart.

"Come get me you piece of stone!" Adrien said as he just... stands still?

"What- ohh. I have no clue what the plan is."

But the plan is working! Stoneheart grabs Adrien and he shouts. "You! Get the hose quickly!"

And she does! A girl named Alya was nearby and she turns on the tap. Which releases Adrien as he runs over to the scrunched up piece of paper and destroys it. (and I still dunno how a piece of paper can just destroy like that. But it does, so anyway...)

"That was amazing Bugaboy!"

"You know these nicknames are gonna get old sooner or later, Kitty Noir."

"I know, I know, I'm just enjoying it while it lasts."

"Where am I? What am I doing here?" Ivan says, in a confused tone.

"You were akumatised *insert more explaining here* but why?" Adrien asks.

"Kim is always making fun of me." Ivan murmurs.

Adrien and Luka un-scrunch the piece of paper. "Ohh." They said at the same time.

"You know, you shouldn't get so mad about that-"

"You should just tell Mylene you like her!" Luka says, interrupting Adrien

"*ahem* He's kinda correct. You just need to tell her! Heartbreaks are normal and if she rejects you- which she probably won't- then she is not the one."

"You also should know, we're superheroes. Not matchmakers or therapists."

"I'm just giving advice."

"But I'm not good with words..." Ivan says.

"You can write I song like I-" Luka stops his sentence. **_"I was about to say 'like I always do.' I almost just revealed a lot of my personality. Good thing I stopped!"_**

"What were you about to say?"

"N-nothing!"

"Perfect idea, umm, what are your names?"

"Lordbug"

"Chat Noir" **_*might change if y'all wanna leave name suggestions in the comments :P*_**

"Thank you! Thank you both!" Ivan says, quite happy.

"Yeah, no problem. We kinda need to leave though" Adrien says as the 2nd to the last dot on his earings and Luka's ring beeps.

Just as they were about to leave, Alya came up to them asking a million questions.

"How did you become superheroes? Did a radioactive cat and ladybug bite you? How did Stoneheart, become Stoneheart?!" And many more.

"We're sorry but we have to leave, we might answer those questions later. Au revoir!" Luka says.

"So awesome!" Alya murmurs as Luka and Adrien go home.

** _ _________________________________________________________ _ **

"Phew! Thank lord I'm out of that suit!"

"You did it, Adrien!" Tikki says, very proud!

"Thanks to this footage, Paris now knows about our lovely superheroes! Lordbug and Chat Noir! We hope that they will be our city's guardian angels from now on."

"Adrien, do you have some food by any chance?"

"I have this cake if you want!" Adrien says, presenting a beautiful, delicate cake. Made by one of his professional chefs of course.

"Mm! Thank you!" Tikki says as she starts biting little chunks off the cake.

** _ _________________________________________________________ _ **

"Ugh, I'm starving Luka! Got any more camembert?"

"Yeah, 1 more piece. But I have to ask my mum for some more."

And oh boy was that talk weird.

"Hey, mum...?" Luka says, waiting to get his mother's attention

"Ye son'?"

"When you go to the store, can you get some camembert?"

"Why do ya' all of a sudden like camembert?"

"Uhh, I like that it's soft and- uhh" He takes a look at Plagg, doing wave hand movements?

"How it melts in your mouth!"

"Oh okay'! I'll get some camembert to bring home for ya!"

"Thank you!" Luka says, trying not to let out a sigh of relief and goes back in his room.

"Okay, more camembert is on the way!"

"Thanks, kid."

Luka turns on his phone and goes to the news, to find out that a bunch of stone creatures have been forming around Paris! When he saw a black butterfly going into them, he immediately asks Plagg about it.

"Plagg, what's going on?" Luka says, shocked while showing his phone to Plagg.

"Did you capture the Akuma??"

"What does this have to do with the current situation?"

"An Akuma can multiply. That's why Lordbug should always de-evilize an Akuma. You can't de-evilize an Akuma. Only Lordbug can repair damage caused by the supervillains."

"Oh no!"

** _ _________________________________________________________ _ **

  
The same situation happens with Adrien.  
  
Adrien turns on the TV to find more stone beings appear!  
"Tikki? What's going on?!"

"Did you capture the Akuma?"

"No, what's that got to do with this?!"

"An Akuma can multiply! That's why you should always de-evilize the Akuma! If Ivan's emotions become negative again, those other stone beings will come to life to serve as his servant! Only you can de-evilize akumas and repair the damage caused by it! Chat Noir can't de-evilize or repair the damage. Only you can!"

"Paris is so doomed!!"

** _ _________________________________________________________ _ **

** _The end of Chapter 1, hope you liked it!_ **

** _ _________________________________________________________ _ **

** _ _ **


	2. A different beginning pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2

AYY PEEPS I'M BACC! WRITING, MORE, CHAPTERS!!!!!!!!! Hope u enjoy!  
  
_________________________________________________________

"Paris is so doomed!"

"Everything will be alright!"

"How?! That's it! I'm going to school!"

"Adrien, no! Your father doesn't want you to!"

"And I don't want to be locked up here! Please, come with me Tikki."

Tikki sighs. "But Adrien-" Tikki pouted, putting her hands together to beg Adrien.

"Please, Tikki!"

Sooner or later, Tikki just gave up and let Adrien escape.  
*Legit have no clue how this makes sense, but that's what happened in the show*  
_________________________________________________________

While Adrien was running to school, Tikki asks him, "Why do you want to go to school so badly?"

"Well, I haven't been able to make any friends since I'm always cooped up in my house. The only friend I had was the mayor's daughter. Chloe Bourgeois." Adrien answers.

"I'm... sorry Adrien"

"It's fine. It isn't even your fault Tikki."

The rest of the run went silent. As Adrien went to school, a limo stopped nearby. He ignored it and entered the school. "Hey, Chloe."

When he entered, many fangirls screamed and ran to Adrien as Chloe ran to him and hugged him. Adrien could feel Tikki getting squished and Tikki tried to move around so she wouldn't get suffocated by Chloe.

_________________________________________________________

While all of that was happening, Luka happens to find Ivan near the lockers.

"Hey, Ivan! What are you doing?" Luka asks.

"Lordbug and Chat noir convinced me to write a song for Mylene. So, I'm writing a song!" Ivan answered.

"Oh! Can I see the lyrics?" Luka said, trying to hide a smile.

"Sure!"

After Luka reads the lyrics...

"Those are awesome! Trust me, a girl being serenaded will lift her to heaven. Keep going and stay positive!"

"Thanks, uh, what's your name?"

"Luka."

"Thanks, Luka!"

"Well, I'm gonna go now, good luck!"

Luka walks out of the locker room, proud of himself.

"You got any more cheese~?" Plagg says, interrupting his thoughts.

Luka sighs and gives him some.

"You know, I just realized I might have smelt like cheese when I talked to Ivan, thanks Plagg," Luka says rolling his eyes, even though he smiles at the kwami.

"That doesn't matter! What matters is that he is writing a song!"

"True, but I've got to get to class. C'mon, let's go."

Luka walks to class expecting nothing interesting to happen as he sits down on his seat. A few minutes later Chloe walks in, nothing special? Adrien walks in too. Luka thought: "Oh, Adrien's here?! Cool."

Luka wasn't expecting much except for them to be friends or talk a little bit but...

"Adrikins! I saved you a seat!" Chloe says as she points to the empty spot next to Luka.

"Thanks, Chloe," Adrien says as Chloe sits down in her seat and Adrien sits next to Luka. "Hey! I'm Adrien!" Adrien says, putting his hand out to shake.

"ANDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD CRAP" Luka speaks in his mind, trying to look cool and trying NOT to freak out.

"Luka. Nice to meet you." Luka responds.

Chloe tries to put a piece of gum on Marinette's seat. But Luka stops her saying "Miss, what are you doing?" Which gets the attention of most of the class there as Chloe says "The brats that sat here yesterday deserve this." Before some of their classmates' start telling her to stop until Marinette and Alya get there.

Plagg kicks Luka softly saying "Good Job, kid! Being a superhero out of your costume!"

"I didn't mean to get the attention of the whole class!" Luka says to Adrien. "Maybe cause your voice is kindy dreamy- CRAP NO!" Adrien thinks. Before he says,

"Well you would've stopped Chloe either way, I assume," Adrien says, trying to cover his face. Luka just brushes it off.

"That stupid blueberry, even more stupid than Marinette!" Chloe mumbles, loud enough for Adrien and Luka to hear as they started chuckling and trying to hold in a laugh.

_________________________________________________________

*after Ivan got akumatised.*

"Adrien?"

"You say 'present'," Luka whispered.

"PRESENT!" Adrien shouts, which leads to everyone else laughing.

"Chloe?"

"Present~!"

"Ivan?"

"PRESENT!!!!" Ivan roars, instead this time, nobody is laughing. As an almighty piece of stone comes through the door.

"MYLENE~!"

Adrien and Luka sneak out of the classroom and go to a hidden place to transform.

Adrien goes into a bathroom stall, panting as he started to say,

"My first day of school and I don't even get past roll-call!"

"You can pass the roll-call later, Adrien! You need to transform!"

"Right, Tikki spots on!"

_________________________________________________________

Luka runs inside a different bathroom and going into a stall. Surprised nobody was even there. *Then again, would you go take a number 1 or 2 when a monster is on the loose?* Anyway... Plagg tried to make an excuse so he wouldn't transform *he a lazy boi*

"Oh wow! There is a monster, now school is canceled and we can take a break!"

"Nuh-uh! We have a job to do. Plagg claws out!"

_________________________________________________________

"MY DADDY WILL GET THE WHOLE ARMY IF HE HAS TO! HE'LL GET ALL THE POLICE AND... AND- JUST LET ME DOWN ALREADY YOU STUPID PIECE OF STONE!!" Chloe says, trying to let Stoneheart put her down. *hint: It's not working*

"Hey, Stoneheart! Wanna have a ROCK and roll battle?"

"I'M NOT INTO MUSIC!" Stoneheart says from experience *COUGH COUGH,* trying to hit Luka but failing.

"I'm offended! And seriously?! Did you not get the pun?!" Luka says, dodging every hit that came at him. EVEN rolling out of his way! *hah*

"SEIZE HIM!" Stoneheart says as the whole army of rock servants come at Luka. They try to get a hold of him but Luka kept on dodging and dodging.

"Am I late for the party?" Adrien says, pulling Luka out of the way turning him upside down, hanging from a street-light.

"Wow! You really do turn my world upside down!" Luka said with enthusiasm.

"And I'm really gonna hate you for these puns sooner or later," Adrien mumbles, pulling Luka to the roof and jumping to Stoneheart. The real one.

"So, we're not taking care of them, Bugaboy?"

"No, we go to the source," Adrien says pointing at the true Stoneheart on top of the Eiffel Tower and finishing his sentence saying, "... that one."

"Ohh, makes sense," Luka says as he jumps from roof to roof.

As Stoneheart roars, all of his clones came to him. The Eiffel Tower is surrounded by police officers and stone beings as Mayor Bourgeois screamed with a megaphone saying, "I DEMAND MY DAUGHTER BACK SAFE AND SOUND!"

"You know what? YOU'RE WELCOME TO HER!" Stoneheart says before yeetin- *AHEM* throwing Chloe to the Mayor.

"HELPIPROMISEI'LLBENICETOEVERYONESAYPLEASEANDTHANKYOUAND-" Chloe says, really, really quickly as Adrien catches her.

"I didn't promise!" Chloe says before grinning.

"What??"

"My beautiful princess!" The Mayor said. Relieved since he got her daughter back.

"Now, we're clear to attack!" The chief of the police officers said.

"ARE YOU GUYS SERIOUS?! HITTING HIM WILL MAKE HIM GROW STRONGER!" Adrien yelled.

"Shut up, bug! You've already failed once so let the pros do it."

Adrien let out a little gasp before saying,

"You know he's right, Chat... if I just captured THE DAMN AKUMA, WE WOULDN'T BE HERE!"

"Calm down! Just sayin' we're smarter than them ya know?"

"Doesn't make it any better, kitty."

"But c'mon! You saved... uh... Chloe... yeah... Chloe... don't let it get to you!" Luka says only having an irritated tone while saying her name.

"I guess I did! Thanks-"

Adrien gets cut out by Stoneheart coughing as a billion Akumas come out of his mouth. Causing Stoneheart to blackout.

"People of Paris, listen carefully. I am Hawkmoth."

"Hawkmoth..." Luka and Adrien murmured.

"GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS! You have down enough harm for these people."

Luka started laughing as Adrien says,

"Really Hawkmoth? Let me explain that, you almost KILLED CHLOE. That's number 1. Second is the fact that, well, half of the buildings are crushed. OH BOY! I WONDER HOW?! And, no matter how long, how far, we will find you! Then you'll give us your miraculous!"

Before Adrien starts climbing up the Eiffel Tower and de-evilizing every, single, Akuma.

"TIME TO DE-EVILIZE!"

As Hawkmoth screamed, *kinda painfully, dunno why* and as everyone stood in shock, Adrien says, 

"Let us make this promise to you, whoever wants to hurt you. Anyone, we-Lordbug, and Chat noir will keep you safe!" After he said that, he released a billion butterflies, jumping off the Eiffel Tower and everyone started cheering while Luka kept his jaw open.

"Now I am a confirmed gay," Luka said in his mind and smiles to himself

As Stoneheart started to get up, Mylene screamed,

"Help me!!"

So Adrien and Luka jump on the Eiffel Tower and Stoneheart jumps, making Luka and Adrien lose their balance

"You'll never take Mylene from me! Come, my stone beings!" Stoneheart says, between jumps.

Luka looks down at all the stone beings coming to them, and said,

"We're surrounded! What do we do now? We can't attack them!"

"Yes, but we know the Akuma is in his clenched fist. The one he's holding Mylene in." Adrien replied.

After a few seconds of thinking and freaking out...

"THAT'S IT!"

"What's it? There's a clown now?!"

"No, nonono! WE BRING THEM CLOSER TOGETHER!"

"WHAT- NO! I DON'T WANT YOU THROWING ME AGAIN!" Luka said.

"Not you! Mylene and Ivan!"

"Uhh? I don't get the plan."

"Just follow my lead!" Adrien says, climbing up the Eiffel Tower.

"Okay then! I'm guessing this is how it'll be from now on." Luka says, following Adrien.

After Adrien got to the top, Luka one floor down, Mylene said,

"HELP! I'M SCARED OF HEIGHTS!"

"EVERYTHING'S GOING TO BE ALRIGHT!" Adrien replied.

Stoneheart roared.

Luka looks down and sees that the stone beings were remarkably close to him so he moves back.

"HOW ARE YOU PLANNING TO GET THEM EVEN CLOSER?!" Luka yelled to Adrien who was currently above him.

"By using our powers! Lucky Charm!" Adrien sprang his yoyo up into the air, as the lucky charm revealed a parachute.

"Backpack? Nope, a parachute!" Adrien says... before seeing Luka flying from 1 side of the Eiffel Tower to the other saying,

"YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, RIGHT?!"

"Nope! But we'll find out soon enough!" Adrien says as he grabs Stoneheart's clenched fist and his head while putting on the parachute

"His hand! Get ready!" Adrien yells to Luka before he tugs the yoyo making Mylene and Stoneheart kiss.

Stoneheart let's go of Mylene in shock, while Mylene holds on to him by his finger, the piece of paper still falls. Soon after, Luka goes downward and hits the piece of paper with his baton to Adrien.

"Thanks!" Adrien says before crushing the piece of paper and stop de-evilizing the Akuma mid-way since he saw Mylene and Ivan fall.

"CHAT NOIR, YOU TAKE CARE OF IVAN!" Adrien yells to Luka.

"Cataclysm!"

Luka cataclysms a piece of the Eiffel Tower and catches Ivan as Adrien catches Mylene and opens the parachute. Capturing the Akuma in the process as well.

Once Adrien reaches the ground, he releases the butterfly and throws the parachute into the air saying,

"Miraculous Lordbug!" As many ladybugs come and fix everything

"Woah, this is beautiful!" Luka says "Not as beautiful as you though." *yes ik it's cheesy*

"Yeah! It's beautiful, amazing, and a.. miraculous!" 

"Well, you two definitely have things to talk about~!" Luka says, nodding at Ivan.

"Uh-I-uhh..." Ivan stutters

"Maybe you should read the lyrics to Ivan's song!" Adrien says to Mylene.

After Mylene reads the lyrics she says,

"Wow, these lyrics are beautiful! Shame you can't hear them when you scream! I mean, sing!" Mylene replies.

"It was scary, wasn't it... is that why you left?" Ivan starts

"I'll promise I'll be gentle..." Ivan says before Mylene hugs him, making him blush *LITERALLY, SO, CUTE!*

Meanwhile, in the background, Luka and Adrien are now being fangirls.

"They are so meant to be together!" Adrien says

"Just like you and me~"

"Oh shut up! Don't ruin this beautiful moment!"

"You know, I feel like we're those trees in the background in those plays that are important but not so important," Luka says.

"Yeah, but hey! We did a great job today! But my earrings are flashing so, goodbye!"

"Yeah... goodbye," Luka says as Adrien left, he mumbles, "I can't wait to see you again."

_________________________________________________________

*after Gabriel let Adrien go to school*

"Hey, Adrien!" Luka says, waving at Adrien getting out of his limo

"Oh, hey Luka!" Adrien responds.

"Did you hear about Lordbug and Chat Noir?! THEY'RE AMAZING!!" Luka says, walking into the school with Adrien.

"I heard! But what do you think is happening to Ivan and Mylene by now?"

"Not sure-"

Luka gets cut out of his sentence by a lot of fangirls rushing to Adrien.

"LUKA! Are you okay?!" Adrien says as he pushes out of the crowd to get Luka back up on his feet after he just got trampled over.

"I'm fine, Adrien. But we've got to go to class now!"

"R-right," Adrien says, blushing when they touched hands.

They both run to class and sat in their seats.

*time skip to the end of the day*

Adrien was waiting for his bodyguard, everyone else left except for him and Luka.

"You're still waiting?" Luka says, making Adrien jump.

"Woah! Didn't Juleka already leave?"

"Yeah, but I was waiting for you to leave. I didn't want you to feel lonely..." Luka says... regretting what he said after.

"I'M SORRY THAT MUST'VE SOUNDED WEIRD! I just hate to think about people being alone, is that weird?"

"N-no of course not!" Adrien said.

They had a nice conversation, laughing and joking around. Everything seemed purr-fect until Adrien's bodyguard showed up.

"Well, goodbye Adrien! See you at school tomorrow?" Luka says.

"I-yeah! Goodbye!"

Luka walks away from Adrien to the houseboat.

"When did I ever stutter?" Adrien says to mostly himself.

"I don't know, but I think I do know why!" Tikki replies

"Hah, maybe? I guess there is a chance..." Adrien says to Tikki before walking to the limo.

*TO LUKA!*

"The first day of school and we already have 2 lovebirds!" Plagg says to Luka.

"Haha very funny, Plagg. C'mon, let's go home. You can have some cheese when you get there."

But they didn't know, Master Fu was watching them all along.

"Excellent choice master." Wayzz (master fu's kwami) said to him.

"Those two are meant for each other..." 

*CUE END CARD*


	3. Just a normal day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Liek a normal day. Without akumas, but with their kwamis

Luka woke up in the morning feeling drowsy, as usual. (ISN'T EVERYONE'S MORNING LIKE THIS?!) It's only a couple of days since he got Plagg. He hasn't gotten used to the fact that every morning he will wake up to the sound a cat's purr.

He checks the clock, 7:12. The usual time he gets ready. So he gets up and takes a shower, then he checks the time again, 7:28.

Luka is kinda terrified of waking Plagg up. He's one of those kinds, that wake up super grumpy because someone disturbs their sleep. Wouldn't you feel scared if a "thing" gets super irritated at you to the fact that he could cataclysm/obliterate you anytime?

But he always wakes Plagg up, and he always gets greeted with a grunt.

"C'mon, wake up. You said you wanted to listen to the song I created this morning." He says to the kwami.

Plagg grunts before he says, "When did I say that?" As a yawn escapes his mouth.

"Uhh, yesterday?"

"Meh, play it for me when I try to sleep." Plagg replies. But lucky for him, Luka's song was a soothing song, slow and calm.

Plagg instantly falls asleep... that means he hasn't even gotten past 10 seconds. But Luka continues anyway.

Luka would just play until his sister called him for breakfast. Then he'd have to wake up Plagg again. Well, it could go 2 ways. Plagg gets up and eats cheese in Luka's jacket pocket. Or Luka just lets Plagg sleep and get him later. 

This time Plagg gets up and goes with Luka to the breakfast table, in Luka's secret pocket of course.

"Hey Luka, why do you always smell like cheese?" Juleka askes Luka.

"I've just eaten it too much and now the smell is on my body." Luka answers. He is a pretty good lier, plus he's doing this for his and his family's safety.

"Didn't you take a shower 30 minutes ago?"

"Ah! You caught me! I ate some cheese before breakfast!" Luka says.

"Oi, ya know it' fine to eat whateva you like. I might have to buy some more cheese for ya." Anarka says to Luka. This always made Luka feel bad since he was lying to his family, but this is for their safety.

"Yeah thanks, mom."

"Really, who thought you would take a liking to cheese!" Juleka says.

They talked about it, eventually, Luka changed the subject since he hated talking about it.

After breakfast, they packed their bags and went out of the houseboat. Luka always stayed behind Juleka to talk to Plagg.

"Thanks for saving my butt, blue boy," Plagg says, kinda muffled since he was inside Luka's jacket.

"No problem, but you-"

"Ay, Luka! Who are you talking to?" Juleka says as Luka jumps, surprised.

"Myself. Sorry Jules, I tend to do that a lot."

"It's fine, but we've got to hurry up! C'mon!" Juleka says as she grabs Luka's wrist and tugs him.

"We're almost near the school! You don't have to tug me!" Luka replies

"Oh well, here we are!"

_________________________________________________________

*.MEANWHILE.*

_________________________________________________________

Adrien woke up from a faint knock on the door saying, "Adrien, time to get up for school."

He immediately got up, which surprised the kwami sleeping next to him.

"Sorry Tikki! But I have to get ready!" Adrien says as he rushes out of bed, not giving any time for Tikki to talk.

When Adrien rushes back to his room after he finished, Tikki asks him,

"Why are you in such a rush? You aren't late, Adrien!"

"I know but, I'm just super excited for school!" Adrien replies as he opens the door.

"C'mon! I don't want anyone seeing you." Adrien motions his hand to one of his jacket pockets, as Tikki flies in.

"Hello Adrien, your fencing classes are at 6:00 pm after school, then your Chinese is at 7:30 pm, then you have to practice your piano," Natalie says, in her monotone voice.

"Yes, Natalie... but will my father eat with me today?" Adrien questions.

"No, he has more important things to do," Natalie replies.

"As always..." Adrien mumbles.

Breakfast was silent as usual. After that silent nightmare, Adrien grabbed his bag and went outside. His bodyguard/driver was already waiting for him. So he got in the car as another silent nightmare began.

Usually, Adrien would try to sneak Tikki on his lap to pet her. They couldn't talk, but it was better than just, silence. When the bodyguard has no chance of looking in the rearview mirror, Tikki hugs Adrien's cheek. Quality time, am I right?

Right as the door opens for Adrien to get out, Tikki rushes to hide in Adrien's pocket and never gets caught. 

Adrien arrives a few minutes before Luka. So he talks with Nino and Alya and Luka normally joins the talk. 

"Hey Nino, hey Alya!" Adrien says to both of them.

"Hey, Adrien." They said in unison.

So they talk for a little bit, Alya talking about Lordbug and who he might be. Luckily, she didn't suspect Adrien.

"Oh well, we're here!" Juleka says to Luka, who were a couple of meters away.

"Well, I'm going to find Rose, bye Luka! See you in class." Juleka says, waving at Luka as she goes inside the school.

"Hey, Luka!" Adrien says to him and to be the first one to notice him.

"Hey, guys!" Luka replies. 

They chatted again, but this time Alya brings up Lordbug AND Chat Noir. Then they were saved by the bell. So they went to their classes and sat down in their seats. 

"Hello everyone, I'm going to do rollcall and then we're going to learn about the connection between maths and physics!" The teacher said.

So, you may think the class would be boring. But for Adrien and Luka, it was not. They passed notes to each other so they could talk by writing down stuff.

*SO RIGHT NOW THEY HAVE COLOURED PENS BUT IN AO3 WE DON'T. So.. yea.*

A: Should we listen to the teacher?

L: You should, I've already learned this.

A: Wow, same.

L: Just send notes for the whole class until the teacher calls on us?

A: Yup

So they just talked by notes for the whole class. Surprisingly, they didn't get caught. The bell rang so they went to lunch.

"Luka, what are you doing?" Adrien says, looking at Luka who was putting his hands together and looking at the sky with crossed legs... in the middle of the school.

"Praying that there'll be no akumas today," Luka responded.

"Ohhh, I'll join you."

"PLEASE SO AKUMAS TODAY I JUST WANT A NORMAL DAY OF SCHOOL!" They both said in their minds.

"Is there a cult that we should know?" Alya said, surprising both of them.

"Alya, Nino! Oh, hey Marinette!" Luka says, waving at them.

"We were just praying, about there being no akumas today," Adrien replied.

"Maybe you guys shouldn't do it in the middle of the school," Marinette said.

*TIMESKIP TO HOME TIME SINCE IDK WHAT TO WRITE HERE*

"Oh, hey Adrien!" Luka says.

"Hi, Luka."

"Still waiting for the gorilla huh?" 

"Gorilla??" Adrien says, confused.

"*COUGH COUGH* Your bodyguard?" Luka says.

"My bodyguard suddenly turned into a gorilla?"

"Well, yeah. He looks like it and I've never heard him speak, only grunt." 

"Do an impression of my bodyguard." Adrien challenges him.

Soon after, they both are dying of laughter cause of Luka's impression of Adrien's bodyguard. Which means Luka only did impressions of a gorilla. Then they both heard a honk.

"Darn, the gorilla's here. Bye Adrien!" Luka says, waving goodbye to him.

"Bye..." Adrien says, wishing he could've spent more time with his blue friend.

_________________________________________________________

"Adrien, what's wrong?" Tikki says while piano music plays in the background. From Adrien's phone since he's too tired so he's laying on his bed.

"I wish I could've spent more time with him- OH NO!"

"What is it?"

"WHAT WILL MY DAD THINK? He'll think I'm a gay disgrace! Now I'm not just a disgrace, I'm a gay disgrace!!" Adrien yells.

"Calm down, Adrien! You won't die! Plus, your father might hear you. Just calm down..." Tikki says, hugging Adrien's cheek.

"You know, you always make me feel better Tikki. Thank you."

"Your welcome, Adrien. Maybe you should get out of the house for a little bit. It's not the time for patrol yet, but having a bit of fresh air doesn't hurt anyone!!" Tikki suggested.

"Great idea! Tikki, spots on!"

*TRANSFORMATION*

"Time to get out!" Adrien says as he opens the window and swings his yoyo to a building. Going from one side of the city to the other.

_________________________________________________________

MEANWHILE

_________________________________________________________

"Plagg, wanna try different food? Cakes! I love cakes," Luka says, trying to convince Plagg to not eat camembert so often.

"I eat apples for a snack after I play the guitar sometimes. Maybe you should try apples." Luka continues.

"Kid, I've tried those 300 years ago. Tasted disgusting."

"Do you like anything other than cheese?" Luka says, about to give up.

"No, buuuuuut, I would like to hear a song you created," Plagg says, changing the subject.

"This one's for you, Plagg."

*after Luka plays the song.*

*sniff sniff*

"Are you crying, Plagg?"

"WHAT!? Nooooo, *sniff* it was just so beautiful."

"Some of the lyrics were about the fact that you ate cheese, actually, most of the lyrics were about you obsessed with cheese," Luka says.

"*sniff* So? Well, maybe you aren't so bad after all."

"I can't believe you thought of me as a bad owner once," Luka replies.

"Shut up," Plagg says as he hugs Luka's cheek.

"Wow. This is the first time you've hugged me." Luka says, surprised.

"That proves to show that I love you."

"I know I'm gay, but not for you."

After a couple of seconds laughing, Plagg spoke,

"You even have bad jokes when you're not Chat Noir!"

*alarm rings* 

"Really? You have an alarm for patrol time?" Plagg says.

"Yeah, just in case I forget! Plagg claws out!"

"MY CHEESE-"

*TRANSFORMATION*

Luka gets out of the window, arriving at the Eiffel Tower to see that Lordbug was already waiting for him.

"Wow, aren't you early?" Luka says.

"Yeah, I just wanted to get out earlier. Okay, you take south and east, and I take north and west?"

"Sounds good to me," Luka says as they parted ways.

_________________________________________________________

They both came back an hour later. They made their usual conversation on what happened on their patrol.

"Seriously, they should know that this is the time we take patrols! Come on! Who robs a bank when a superhero is there! I've been here every night!" Luka says.

"Pfft-" Adrien starts laughing.

"Really, who would?" Adrien continues.

"But I'm glad that there are no akumas today."

"Same."

They both sat in comfortable silence for a little bit, but then they had to part ways until tomorrow.

"Bye Bugaboy!"

"Bye Chat Noir!"

_________________________________________________________

"Phew, they haven't noticed that I was gone." Adrien says, falling back on his bed.

"Yeah! But, do you have any cookies leftover?" Tikki said.

"Of course! There," Adrien points to a plate full of cookies. 

"Thanks, Adrien!" Tikki says flying over to the plate and munching on the chocolate-chip cookies.

"Tikki?"

"Hm?"

"Do you ever wonder, who is Chat Noir under the mask? Like, it has to be someone who has blue hair... Luka does, but it can't be him! Marinette does too, but Chat Noir is a boy, right? Right! So I'm still gay. But maybe Marinette is a boy! TIKKI, IS MARINETTE A BOY!? She can't be, right?! RIGHT?!" Adrien rambles.

"Of course Marinette is NOT a boy! She has girl features! It would just be weird. Besides, you can't find out who he is anyway!" Tikki answers.

"True..." Adrien stops to take a sigh.

"But we have to reveal ourselves one day anyway! Oh boy, that'll take forever!-" Adrien was cut off by Natalie knocking on the door.

"Hide Tikki!" Adrien whispers to her.

"Come in!"

"Adrien? You were talking to someone." Natalie says.

"Oh, to myself!" He replies.

"It might become a habit if you keep on doing that. But it is your bedtime, so I'll turn the lights off. Goodnight Adrien." 

"Night Natalie," Adrien says as Natalie goes out of his room and closes the door behind her.

"That was a close one!" Adrien whispers to Tikki.

"Yeah, but she is right. You've got to go to sleep, Adrien." Tikki whispers back.

"Right, goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight Adrien," Tikki says falling asleep on the pillow, next to him.

_________________________________________________________

"Kid, it looks like you have love hearts around your head. Are you okay?" Plagg says to Luka, who was currently dazing off, staring at the wall.

"Sorry, Plagg-"

"Thinking about your Bugaboy, hm~?" Plagg teases Luka.

"Well, no-yes-no! Fine! I was! But how could you not think about him?"

"Well, I'm not gay. I already have eyes for a different kwami!" Plagg replies.

"Is it Lordbug's kwami?" Luka questions.

"Well, yeah. But she's a girl and that's all your getting out of me-"

"What's her name?"

Plagg sighs.

"Tikki! Her name is Tikki! That's enough questions about her."

"Oh well, I need to sleep-" Luka gets cut off by Plagg.

"Didn't you say you were going to make a bed for me~?"

"Right! Here." Luka says, grabbing a tin-lid big enough for Plagg to fit in it and the front... it says camembert.

"IT'S BEAUTIFUL!!"

"Your welcome."

"Now, play me a relaxing tune will ya'?" Plagg says to Luka. They've been doing this ever since Luka got Plagg. Luka would play a tune for Plagg and Plagg would repay him by purring, which makes Luka sleep.

"Okay," Luka says as he plays a tune.

"Goodnight, Plagg."

"Goodnight, blue head."

_________________________________________________________

I AM SORRY IF THIS IS KINDA RUSHED I JUST WANTED TO FINISH IT QUICKLY AND I DIDN'T WANT Y'ALL TO KEEP WAITING! (BRUH THIS TOOK ME 5 DAYS CAUSE I RAN OUT OF IDEAS)

But I hope you enjoy anyway!

_________________________________________________________


	4. A totally 'normal' hangout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hangout, a totally normal one too :P

_________________________________________________________  
HOI IM BACC! WRITING A NEW CHAPTER! (also I wrote a Lukagami One Shot on Wattpad so if you wanna read that, you can. BUT READ DIS FIRST)

HOPE U ENJOY!  
_________________________________________________________

They were in the middle of class, sending each other notes as usual. When Luka asked Adrien,

L: Hey Adrien, you have a phone, right?

A: Luka where is this coming from, we're in the middle of class.

L: Just answer my question

A: Yes, now why?

L: I was wondering if I could have your phone number.

"Is he asking for MY phone number? Right, that's what friends do." Adrien thinks.

A: Sure, 2483490830840586945864539485398420395844093860958369 *idk I just spammed random numbers* 

Okay. Luka writes to Adrien before he gets his phone out and starts typing Adrien's number in, texting him something to make sure that he's got the right number.

"Luka put your phone away, no phones in class. Do that one more time and your phone will be taken from you." The teacher says, startling Luka and Adrien.

"Yes ma'am," Luka replies.

L: So did you get it? I didn't hear a ding

A: I put my phone on silent and yes I got it

L: Good

*bell rings*

"Okay everyone, I hope you have a good evening. Just make sure to read chapters 30-45 as your homework!" The teacher says as the class walks out.

As they all head outside, Luka and Adrien realize that the gorilla was already here.

"Darn, I guess I have to go early. Goodbye, Luka!" Adrien says while walking to the limo.

"Bye Adrien! Text you later!" Luka says, waving at Adrien as he gets into the limo and disappears into the streets of Paris.

_________________________________________________________

Adrien was laying down on his bed, exhausted from everything. Fencing, piano and much more. He just wanted to lay down with Tikki beside him. He was just about to sleep when...

"Adrien! Someone's texting you! You should also put your phone off silent." Tikki says as Adrien immediately jumps to up to remember that he gave Luka his phone number.

He grabs his phone and checks it, it was an unknown number.

7:55 pm

L: It's me, Luka.

A: Really?

L: Well today in class I got in trouble

A: Okay you're the real one.

L: Yep. But I was wondering if you want to hang out with me, Nino, Alya, and Marinette tomorrow?

A: I'm not sure, what time?

L: 12, so we can get lunch?

A: I'll ask my dad.

Great! Just great, his father will, of course, say no to hanging out with his friends. But why not give it a shot?

"Adrien, are you sure that your father will say yes?" Tikki asks, taking a peek at his phone.

"I guess I should try. It's better to at least try than to not, right?" Adrien says.

"Okay!"

Adrien opens the door and motions his hand to a jacket pocket as Tikki flies in. He walks around the almost empty mansion to find his Father looking at a picture of his mother in one of the rooms.

"Dad?" Adrien starts.

"Yes, Adrien?" Gabriel says, not even looking away from the picture.

"Can I go hang out with my friends tomorrow at 12?" Adrien askes him with hope.

"No, you have Chinese lessons around that time. You can go at 12:30, just come back before 2:00." Gabriel tells him as Adrien stands there, shocked that his father let him go before he pulls his father into a tight hug.

"Thank you, father! Thank you!" Adrien says, really happy as his father just smiles.

"Adrien, I need to do some work. You still have to do your piano lessons. Practice one song 50 times or more." Gabriel says as he does a shooing hand motion.

"Yes father," Adrien says as he goes out of the room and closes the door.

He rushes to his bedroom, but not running. Because of the 'nO rUnNiNg In tHE hOuSe' rule. He felt like he was about to burst into a hundred confetti because he was so happy. When he opened the door to his bedroom then closed it, he was going to scream.

"Tikki, HE SAID YES! WOOHOO! IT SOUNDS LIKE I JUST PROPOSED BUT YES! HE SAID THAT I CAN GO WITH MY FRIENDS, TIKKI!" Adrien shouted at her in joy as the kwami smiled, happy for the blonde.

"Great job Adrien, you should tell Luka!" Tikki suggested.

"Oh yeah!" Adrien says as he gets his phone out to text Luka.

8:03 pm

A: I'm allowed to come!

L: Really? I swear to god a few days ago you were just complaining about how your dad is like a strict monster.

A: Well, yeah. But for once in a lifetime, he said yes!

L: A lifetime meaning 2 days ago.

A: Shhhh! It felt like a lifetime.

L: lmao, anyways you're coming at 12?

A: Actually, 12:30.

L: Okay, wait, I'll add you to a group chat.

"Group chat?" Adrien thought before he heard a ding.

Adrien joined the chat. *HOL UP IK ALYA AND ADRIEN HAVE THE SAME INITIALS FOR THEIR FIRST NAMES SO I'LL CHANGE IT TO AL AND AD OKA?*

AL: Hi Adrien!

AD: Hi Alya, where are Marinette and Nino?

L: Me?

AD: I already know you're here, dong-head.

_________________________________________________________

"Dong-head? I'm going to start calling you that from now on." Plagg says.

"Dong-head?! I prefer 'blue head.' Also, I don't know where this nickname is coming from." 

"Well, he's right. You really are a dong-head." Plagg admits.

"He's a keeper" Plagg whispers, loud enough for Luka to hear.

"Really? You know I'm already in love with-" 

"yOuR BuGaBoY! Yes, I know, but maybe you should try a relationship with someone else." Plagg interrupts Luka.

"I'm sure Adrien is NOT gay. He doesn't even know I'm BI for god's sake." Luka replies.

"Shouldn't you tell him~?" Plagg suggests.

"Well, maybe."

"Also, your phone is blowing up with texts, you should respond," Plagg says as Luka grabs his phone to see what he missed.

AL: Dong-head?

AD: Just came up with a nickname of the top of my head.

M: I'm here!

N: I'm going to start calling Alya a dong-head now. Thanks, Adrien.

AL: YEAH THANKS A LOT!

AD: You're welcome.

M: Just date already.

N: NO

AL: NOOOO! HECK NAW!

L: You really should.

N: ANYWAY SO ARE YOU GUYS COMING?!

AD: Yeah but can we change it to 12:30? My Chinese lessons finish at 12:20

M: Sure, it's not a big deal.

_________________________________________________________

"Adrien?" Natalie says as she knocks on his door.

"Yes, come in," Adrien responds.

"It's time for bed. You have Chinese lessons early tomorrow. You also have a photoshoot at 3:30-5 pm. Fencing late and that's your schedule for tomorrow." Natalie says in her usual monotone voice as she comes into the room.

"Okay, but can you say to my father that I said thank you? You know, for letting me hang out with my friends?"

"Of course," Natalie says as she goes out of the room.

"Not even a goodbye or goodnight..." Adrien mumbles as Tikki hugs his cheek.

"Don't worry about it! Besides, you can go out with your friends tomorrow!" Tikki says, trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah, well I'll say goodnight to my friends," Adrien says to go on his phone again.

AD: Goodnight guys! I have to go, bye.

Adrien immediately shuts off his phone to go to sleep. He was really tired in the first place.

"Goodnight, Tikki."

"Goodnight, Adrien."

_________________________________________________________

"IS IT 12:20 YET? Nope." Adrien thinks as he checks the clock. It was only 11:47. This was a nightmare. It wasn't a silent one, but it was still a nightmare.

........

"IS IT 12:20 YET? YES!" Adrien thinks as he checks the clock again for the 13745th time.

He rushes out and goes to the park they were meeting at, surprised to only see Luka there.

"Hi, Luka! Where are the others?" Adrien asked him.

"They're coming soon. But shouldn't you wear some sort of disguise?" Luka says.

"Huh, why?-" Adrien says before a million-no, a billion fangirls come rushing to him. Asking for autographs, a picture, even a hug. Luka had to push him out of the crowd and give him his hoodie to wear.

"This is why," Luka says as Adrien puts on his hoodie. While there were many aww's and people saying that it must've been a weird illusion or a fake, Adrien felt like he was going to die because he was wearing Luka's hoodie.

"Are you okay? You are... really red," Luka asked him.

"I- yeah! Everything's fine, it's just hot! Hot, your hoodie is very warm," Adrien wasn't lying though, now he is probably twice as red. 

"Okay, everyone's going away now. Now you can-"

"ARE YOU WEARING LUKA'S HOODIE?!" Screamed Alya as she interrupts Luka. Now Adrien is 3 times as red, it was also quite oversized.

"I'M SO TAKING A PICTURE OF THIS!" Alya says before she snaps a picture. Luka and Adrien stayed there frozen before Adrien freaks out.

"AAAA! DELETE THAT PHOTO! DON'T POST IT ON SOCIAL MEDIA AT LEAST!" Adrien yelled at her.

"Too late for that," Alya says, showing both of them her phone and the photo including Adrien with Luka standing next to him captioned 'Adrien's wearing his boyfriend's hoodie! Aren't they the perfect couple?'

"BOYFRIEND?!" Luka and Adrien yelled in unison.

"PERFECT COUPLE?!" They both said in unison, again.

"CAN YOU DELETE POSTS?!" Luka asks Alya.

"Yeah, but it already has 1,000 likes. Even if I deleted it, there would've probably been a lot of people screenshotting this anyways." Alya replies.

"Great, greatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatgreatGREAT!" Adrien repeats.

"NOW MY FATHER IS GOING TO THINK I'M GAY!-" Adrien gets cut off by Nino and Marinette holding their phones up and showing them the picture.

"EXPLAIN THIS!" Marinette says.

"We didn't know you guys were dating, we have nothing against it either-"

"We are not dating! Alya, can you change the caption at least?" Luka asks her.

"Nope. It's not like everyone is gonna fall for it anyways. Everyone knows Adrien Agreste, the model of Paris is not gay. At least bisexual." Alya replies.

"Doesn't make it any better!" Adrien says, slapping his forehead.

"ANYWAYS LET'S GO TO THE BAKERY!" Luka says, changing the subject.

"Yeah, I'm starving," Marinette says, already walking in the direction of the bakery.

"Oi! Wait up, girl!" Alya says, rushing to her. Nino following behind while Luka and Adrien stayed back to talk for a little bit.

"Chinese was an actual nightmare. You check the clock over a million times, that making the time go slower THEN you can finally go to meet up with your friends to find out that one of your friends has started shipping you with one of your other friends but that friend is a boy and your father pretty much hate gays!" Adrien says, finally taking a breath. 

"Did I just seriously friend-zone myself?" Adrien thought.

"Yep, that's the whole story," Luka replies.

"Weird question... is your sister... *ahem* gay? Bi? Lesbian, yes! Lesbian! Is your sister lesbian?" Adrien asks Luka, making hand gestures.

"I-why?" 

"Because I'm 85% sure that your sister likes Rose, I don't have a problem with it!" Adrien says, trying to keep calm, talking about sexuality and all.

"Wow! So I'm not the only one who notices it! I'm sure she likes Rose, she just won't admit it." Luka answers.

"HEY LOVEBIRDS! YOU SHOULD WALK FASTER! YOU GUYS ARE TO CAUGHT UP WITH EACH OTHER!" Alya teased them.

Without thinking, Adrien grabs Luka's wrist-NOPE! He grabs Luka's hand, not his wrist, (by accident) and runs to Alya, tugging Luka in the process. *IT WAS AT THIS MOMENT THAT ADRIEN KNEW, HE F***ED UP!*

"Better now?!" Adrien says, out of breath. WHILE STILL HOLDING LUKA'S HAND *AHEM AHEM!* Nobody said anything about it, even though they knew. Adrien was already too flustered to think about getting more flustered and Luka was just shocked that Adrien tugged him here anyways.

Alya tried her best to not freak out as she opened the door to go in. It was only when they chose a table was when Adrien realized.

"I'm sorry!" Adrien mumbled to him before letting go of Luka's hand. Luka was confused at first then he realized.

"It's okay," Luka whisper-replied.

"What are you guys going to order?" Alya asked them, pulling out a chair and sitting down.

"Wait, why didn't we just go to my bakery?" Marinette asks.

"Alya didn't just want to smooch off of you, I guess," Nino replied.

"Okay, I'm going to order the 12 pack of donuts for us. What do you guys want to order?" Marinette tells them.

"A couple of croissants!" Adrien says.

After ordering, eating *cough,* stuffing their mouths in the food, having smol talk and paying. They were trying to decide on what to do next.

"Ice cream?" Nino suggested.

"Sure, ANDRE'S ICE CREAM?!" Alya's eyes lit up.

"WE'RE GOING TO ANDRE'S! HE HAS AMAZING ICE CREAM!" Alya says before tugging Marinette and Nino, leaving Adrien and Luka to follow them.

"JESUS! ALYA WALKS TO FAST!" Adrien complains to Luka.

"I know! I wouldn't even call that walking!" Luka says, panting.

"WE FOUND HIM!" Alya says, pointing at Andre with his ice cream cart as she starts running again.

Andre says his usual saying as the group comes to him.

"FIVE ICE CREAMS PLEASE!" Alya says to Andre.

"Geez, poor guy. He has to deal with people like you all day!" Marinette teases Alya, which leads to her playfully punching Marinette.

"You! For the blonde-haired, blue raspberry with blackberry for the bottom, and blueberries for the top. Would you like a cherry?" Andre asks him.

"No thanks," Adrien tells him and takes the ice cream. The blue raspberry wasn't fully mixed in with the blackberry. It looked like the blue raspberry was purposely placed on the bottom, with the blackberry mixing in slightly with the blue raspberry. It took him a while to realize that THAT was meant to mean 'Luka.' 

"HOW DID ANDRE DO THIS?!" Adrien thinks. 

"The black-haired boy, raspberry and chocolate chips for the bottom scoop, banana for the middle scoop, and the top scoop, pear! Cherry?" Andre says.

"Yes please," Luka answers as Andre plops a cherry on top and gives it Luka.

It took Luka way less time to figure out that the ice cream meant 'Lordbug.'

Marinette's ice cream was raspberry for the bottom and the top was blueberry. *Idc, everyone is gae, it's Kagami btw. AND YES THEY HAVE MET DON'T JUDGE ME I SHIP KAGAMINETTE TOO!*

Nino and Alya's ice cream were SO meant for each other.

"Wow, whoever you like must really like blue," Luka commented, looking at Adrien's ice cream.

"Hah, hahh, I don't like anyone!" Adrien lies.

"Me either, I guess Andre thought these were my favorite flavors." Luka was an expert at lying. Really.

Everyone was focused on Marinette, because, they didn't expect her to have a thing for Kagami.

"I-I DO NOT LIKE K-KAGAMI!! I-I-I like nobody! Heh..." Marinette says.

"You are terrible at lying. We should ask for Kagami to hang out with us- WAIT YOU HAVE A THING FOR THE ICE QUEEN?!?!" Alya screeches.

"Well, I do say that you and Nino's ice cream literally 'scream' each other. I TOLD YOU TO BECOME A COUPLE ALREADY!" Marinette says, changing the topic.

"HOW ABOUT LUKA AND ADRIEN'S HMMM??" Alya changes the topic, again.

"NOPE! I just like blue flavors! Blue flavors are amazing." Adrien wasn't lying, he loves blueberries.

"Luka?" Nino asks Luka.

"I don't like anyone either," Luka says. Adrien takes out his phone to check the time. 1:56.

"Sorry guys, I have to go. It's nearly 2, bye guys!" Adrien says, waving at them and walking away to call his driver. Hearing goodbyes as he walks away. They all went home.

It went normal for the rest of the day.

_________________________________________________________

Here is an extra:

_________________________________________________________

When Adrien got home, he was greeted by his father screeching.

"NO! ADRIEN, WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?!" Gabriel asks Adrien. Adrien was confused until his Father showed him the picture and many articles about how Adrien Agreste now a confirmed gay.

"Father! I don't like boys! It was all just a big joke and I had to wear his hoodie so I could hide from all the fans!" Adrien explained.

"Okay, but if I figure out that you're actually gay, I will disown you for life. Now, play the piano for a few minutes," Gabriel says, pointing to his room as Adrien slowly walks and opens the door. When he knew that his dad couldn't hear him anymore, he said,

"Tikki, I don't know how long I can pretend..."

_________________________________________________________  
OKAY, THIS IS THE END! I'm sorry for this late update, this morning I was dying because of Chat Blanc. *English subtitles out* AND BRO I WAS CRYING! AAAAAAAAAAAA! IT WAS AMAZING! WATCH IT! Sorry for any mistakes. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and goodbai!  
_________________________________________________________


	5. A Party?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, MY FELLOW CITIZENS! SORRY, I DIDN'T MAKE A HALLOWEEN SPECIAL! I just kinda forgot Halloween existed and I was binge-watching Steven Universe on Halloween. BUT I'LL MAKE A CHRISTMAS SPECIAL! (Not a thanksgiving one. Maybe? IDK) And probably an easter special, maybe next year I'll do a Halloween special. VALENTINES DAY TOO! I won't promise though ;P I might be busy. The most guaranteed is Christmas. I'LL LET YOU READ THE CHAPTER NOW!

3rd person (IT'LL ALWAYS BE 3RD PERSON BECAUSE I SAY SO)

"Phew, yesterday was weird," Luka says to his kwami as the cat devourers another piece of cheese. 

"Hah, yeah. Adrien's ice cream looked a lot like it was meant to resemble you~," Plagg says, wiggling his eyebrows at the blue head.

"Really? You know I don't like-" Luka was interrupted by a text from the group chat named 'The kewl kids.' It was a Saturday, so he had all the free time in da world. Kinda... you know what I mean.

M: Hey guys! Chloe should invite you to a party, which starts at 5. I'm just wondering if you guys are coming.

Luka was a little shocked. Chloe heckin' Bourgeois. The meanest person Luka knows is inviting MARINETTE! *oh boy, wait until he hears about Lie-la*

Then he heard a ding. NOW SHE IS INVITING HIM! Now another ding...

AL: Are you?

M: Nope, big nope. It's CHLOE! CHLOE FOR GOD'S SAKE! 

AL: What if we're all there?

M: Maybe??

AL: COME ON MARI! We can avoid Chloe!

M: FINEE! BUT ONLY IF EVERYONE'S COMING!

N: I'm going

AL: Woah, where did you come from?

N: From outta space? 

AL: Hahah, very funny.

L: SHE JUST INVITED ME

M: Told you.

AD: GUYS MY BODYGUARD IS GETTING TIRED OF ALL THESE 'DINGS' (SHE ALSO INVITED ME)

L: I thought your phone was on silent

A: NOT ANYMORE, I JUST HAVE IT ON 'SOUND' SO I CAN HEAR IF MY DAD IS CALLING.

N: JUST TURN THE NOTIFICATIONS OFF!

AD: HOW?

L: Click the 3 dots in the corner, then turn off notifications.

AD: TY, NOW I GTG, SEE YOU!

M: Bai. BUT ARE YOU COMING ALYA?

AL: Yeah, y'all are.

L: If you guys are coming, I'm going too.

N: Great, we're all coming. Almost, now we just gotta wait for Adrien.

A few hours later... (3:47)

Adrien decided to ask his dad to come to a party from his childhood friend. But he kinda lost hope when he was about to knock on his father's door right after fencing. Letting Adrien go out with his friends twice? Hah! What a joke. He can't help but try anyway.

"Go for it, Adrien!" Tikki encourages Adrien from inside his pocket as Adrien lifts the jacket to see Tikki. Tikki shoots a cheerful smile at the blonde and claps silently as Adrien nods.

Adrien opens the door carefully like there was a monster on the other side. For some odd reason, it felt like this room was colder than the rest of the house. Adrien walks in and takes a deep breath. "Father?" Adrien starts.

"Adrien, I'm busy right now," His cold father replies, not even looking away from his tablet. But with the help of Tikki, Adrien continues.

"Just a quick question- Adrien says, taking a deep breath- canIgotoChloe'sparty?" 

"What?" Gabriel says, unaware of what the hecc his son just said.

"Can I go to Chloe's party?" Adrien speaks slower.

Gabriel had been completely emerged in his work a couple of seconds ago, then he looks at Adrien and sighs.

"Adrien, no. I let you go out with your friends yesterday," The fashion designer says, straight to the point.

"Alright, goodbye father," Adrien says so quietly that it came out as a whisper. He goes out of his father's cold office and sighs.

"It was worth a try," Tikki says, flying out of Adrien's pocket when she knew that nobody could see her. "Yeah... yeah," Adrien says, tilting his head to the ground as he walks to his room.

"I need some fresh air, Tikki spots on!" Adrien says as his ladybug suit comes on and quickly jumps out of the window, swinging his yoyo until he eventually came to the Eiffel Tower.

He sits down and looks out onto Paris, a beautiful city. He sees a happy family and some couples. He sees cars passing by, he sees... a lot. Adrien sighs. Since he's sitting right at the edge to the point when his feet are dangling off the side, he swings his yoyo up and down, bored.

Adrien looks at the clouds while he swings his yoyo. "That looks like a dragon..." Adrien murmurs to himself and smiles. Then, he had an instinct to look down, he didn't know why. There was nothing interesting there, all it was, was Luka taking a stroll- WAIT LUKA TAKING A STROLL!

*IT WAS DEFINITELY THE GAY-O-METER!*

Adrien almost fell off of the huge tower when he saw the teal head. He didn't just want to ignore his... FRIEND. So, he went down. "Hey, Luka!" Adrien jumps down and says, waving his hand. 

That's when he realized, HE ISN'T ADRIEN! By now, he regrets everything.

"Hm? Lordbug? How did you know my name?" Luka asks Adrien, who was freaking out.

"Ahahah, umm, Adrien told me! Yeah, I know Adrien, he's one of my friends in costume!" Adrien says, fidgeting with his fingers and scratching his head feeling nervous.

"Really? Huh, Adrien didn't tell me, but what are you doing here anyway? Patrol is at 6... if I'm correct." Luka questions the blonde.

"Just needed some fresh air, you?" Adrien responds.

"Just walking to the party. It was moved from 5 to 4. Maybe you could join, Chloe wouldn't mind a superhero coming to her party," the last sentence shocked Adrien. Well, he couldn't go as Adrien, maybe he could go as Lordbug. Yet, he was still questioning if he should go or not.

"Uhh, wouldn't people be... surprised that I'm there? All of Paris knows me, NOT LIKE I'M TRYING TO BRAG OR ANYTHING! I mean, fans will ask to take photos and stuff," Adrien implies.

"No, I insist. If anyone crazy comes up to you, I can protect you!" Luka casually says LIKE IT'S NOTHING! This made Adrien blush like crazy, at least his mask was covering it.

_________________________________________________________  
MEANWHILE  
_________________________________________________________

"HOLY MOTHER OF HELL! WHY DID I SAY THAT? ACT COOL, ACT COOL! Act cool... GOSH DARN DON'T BLUSH! NOW HE THINKS YOU'RE A WEIRDO!" Luka speaks in his mind while he pulls off a casual face.  
_________________________________________________________  
OKAY WE'RE BACK! I JUST WANTED TO ADD THAT!  
_________________________________________________________

"I- uh- what was th-that last part?" Adrien asks Luka while looking to the side, still blushing.

"Nothing! But, are you gonna come or no?" Luka says, trying to change the subject while looking in the opposite direction of Adrien.

"Hmm, sure. It might seem weird that I accepted an invitation from a civilian though," Adrien says, looking at Luka in the eye since he turned his head.

"Maybe you should say that you were bored and since Chloe invited the whole town, you decided to come in your superhero form to surprise everyone," Luka suggests as he starts walking to the Mayor's hotel, Adrien following behind.

"Yeah- wait... she invited the whole town?!" Adrien shockingly replied, suddenly stopping in his tracks.

"Mhm, you didn't know?" Luka says as he turns his head to look at the bug and does a hand motion signaling for him to move forward.

"Yeah, heh. Hey! We're already here!" Adrien says, standing in front of the door to a big hotel. Before either of them could say anything, they were greeted by a butler, then fangirls start to notice then screams 1 second after.

"I- hello... everyone...?" Adrien manages to speak when the screeches died down. (OH BOI THAT TOOK A WHILE) GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? 

"OMG CAN I PLEASE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH ILUBUSOMUCH AAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" "GFTDYHXNHUGYTFUDYHSJNHD YOU'RE HERE!" "OMG GUYS! A PARIS SUPERHERO IS HERE!" "LORDBUG? OMGHSXUBGDXGGHXNJ!"

Even if there was a lot of screaming, Luka could still hear Adrien's voice, asking him to help the poor boi.

"C'mon, let the bug try to enjoy the party," Luka says, pulling Adrien out of the crowd and actually INTO the hotel. Yes, the commotion was outside. I wonder what the people from their cars saw... NEVERMIND, BACK TO THE STORY!

"Thank you!" Adrien scream-whispers to him as they take in the big space of the main room.

"Oh hey, Lukaaaaaa- OMG LORDBUG!" Alya yells as she turns her head to greet her friend, well, that's what she was originally gonna do. Now, she plans to ask the superhero a million questions.

"And here we go again..." Nino says as he facepalms.

"Maybe after the party, Alya," Luka suggests before she overwhelms his bug. His bug?! HECK YEA! 

"Oh Lordbug, hey. Want a punch or something?" Chloe casually asks Adrien. "Huh, why does she act so calm? I mean, Luka wouldn't be the person to be over-excited to meet a superhero. Why? I don't know." Adrien thinks in his mind while looking at his surroundings, basically everything but Chloe.

"Also, why I'm calm is cause I am the mayors daughterrrr! I could attract any superhero's attention anytime!" Chloe says as if she red/read (readed? red? WHAT IS THIS SORCERY??) Adrien's mind.

"Ahahah... I'm fine!" Adrien laughs nervously as he quickly says the 2 words, maybe even too quickly.

"Alright then," Chloe walks away as she asks Sabrina for something.

"Anyways, this is Alya, you know her. This is Nino, and this is Marinette... Marinette?" Luka introduces Adrien to Alya and Nino, and he tries to introduce him to Marinette even though she's kinda... not there. I mean, he already knew them, but Luka doesn't know that.

"MARINETTE?!" Alya yells really loud that it could be heard from the outside, even across the streets.

"AH! YES! I GOTTA GO NOW! BYE!" Marinette says as she dashes to her friends. (WONDER WHO SHE WAS TALKING TO, HMMMMMM?)

"Oh, LORDBUG?! WHAT DID I MISS?" She yells as she jumps in surprise.

"A lot," Nino replies.

"Yeah, this is Marinette," Luka continues to introduce her as she waves her hand to say hello. 

"So Adrien's not gonna be here?" Marinette asks the group.

"Probably not," Nino replies.

The slow music was then, suddenly playing. Alya invites Nino to dance since the DJ wasn't Nino, he could actually dance with Alya and of course, he said yes.

Marinette soon left them to talk to... Kagami. WHO ELSE! They were more comfortable with each other now, even if they were a little awkward.

Then, the fangirls came swarming in again.

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE ME AN AUTOGRAPH! COULD YOU PLEASE GIVE ME-" "NO! ME FIRST!" "NONONNOO! ME!" "COULD I HAVE A HUG? HIGH FIVE?! I'LL NEVER WASH MY HAND IF YOU DO!"

"Uhh, I would like you to wash your hand, thanks," Adrien responds to one of them.

"Also, maybe do this when Chat is around so that he split the fangirls and he won't miss out?" Adrien suggests to all of them, but they don't stop. They keep on asking him and yelling at the poor bug.

"Wow, at least he thinks about my other half. But they really don't stop, do they?" Luka thinks in his mind before doing... probably the most embarrassing thing in his life. Maybe second best?

*DEEP BREATHS*

Luka suddenly turned to the crowd of fangirls and... hissed. (YOUR CHAT NOIR IS SHOWING)

The whole room was silent and they were all staring at the blue head. He even felt Plagg lightly punching him, saying "good job!"

The fangirls/fanbois just looked at each other and slowly backed away from the 2.

"Pfft- what was that?" Adrien says while trying to hold in his laughter. His eyes were starting to tear up because of that.

"I just did the first thing that came to mind! I don't know why that came to my mind though... hey, that did the job," Luka says as everyone starts talking again, so it wouldn't just be Adrien and Luka talking.

"Wanna go to the rooftop? I feel like I should save you from all this embarrassment," Adrien jokes as Luka quickly agrees.

They went up the elevator, which took a while. So, they had a conversation.

"Weird question, are we friends?" Adrien asks Luka. Adrien knows he's friends with Luka, just... Lordbug's not friends with him.

"Of course. Why would I not be? I mean, yeah it's weird to be friends with a superhero but if Adrien can do it, I can," Luka responds as the elevator opens, revealing the bright sun.

"Yeah..." Adrien says, flustered while scratching his neck.

"Another weird question, do you like anyone?" Luka suddenly asks him as they walk out.

"Uh- nonononono!" Adrien says while he waves his hands in front of him, even though that was a total lie.

"I thought you liked Chat Noir," Luka says while feeling the slightest bit guilty since he's using his 2 halves to talk with his... *cough cough.*

"Oh, no! Chat doesn't even like me, it's just playful 'flirting.' It would be kinda strange if he liked me. Most of Paris won't like 2 superheroes, that are boys, and they're a couple. I mean, there's nothing wrong with that! I wonder why people hate gays, I really ship Kagami and Mari though, your friends are adorable together! Gosh, I'm rambling aren't I?" Adrien rambles while they both sit on one of the chairs.

"Meh, it's fine to ramble and I agree, besides-" Luka was interrupted by a huge robot, with at least 20 people controlling it, smashing the walls. (Smash, nweheheheeheh, sorry XD)

"IT'S HIM!" The huge robot yells at Luka, while Adrien quickly pulls out his yoyo.

"WE ARE THE 'ADORERS' AND WE COMMAND YOU TO GIVE LORDBUG TO US!" The huge robot yells, to nobody in particular.

"I need to go-" 

"To a safe place, yes. I'll take you," Adrien finishes his sentence as he quickly puts away his yoyo and picks Luka up, bridal style.

Adrien rushes from one building to the other, they stopped at an alleyway as Adrien didn't know where else to hide him.

"Should I go somewhere else or should I stay here?" Luka asks Adrien as he gets away from his warm embrace. *bro that sounds so weird*

"Well, the robot will definitely look in a dumpster first!" Adrien says sarcastically while Luka chuckles.

Adrien does a quick wave at Luka before he jumps off to defeat the villain.

*TIMESKIP TO WHEN ADRIEN DEFEATED THE 20-50 FANGIRLS SINCE THAT'S ALL YOU NEEDED TO KNOW AND I NEED TO GET THIS CHAPTER OUT!*

"Pound it!" The 2 superheroes said in sync. 

"I- LORDBUG?! CHAT NOIR?!!! AAAAAAAAAAA THEY'RE HERE!" "Woah, where am I-" "REEEEEEEE!"

"Eheheh, canyouhandlethemIcan'tdealwiththisrightnow," Adrien whispers to Chat Noir as the 2nd to last spot on his earrings beep.

"Me either, and besides, there is no way I'm dealing with this on my own!" Luka says as the 3rd to last oval (???) beeps.

"Maybe next time guys! Not after an akuma battle? OKAY BYE!" Adrien says, immediately leaping away.

"Wait for me!" Luka says, following Adrien to then separate ways so they couldn't see each other's civilian forms.

Right as they reached their homes, they both fell on their beds.

"That party was a bust..." they both mumble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH  
MY  
GAWD  
IT'S DONE!
> 
> I AM SO SORRY THIS TOOK FOREVER! At least it wasn't 1 whole month, am I right?
> 
> Watched Miraculous Ladybug again, and again, now I'm binge-watching the first season, again. ALSO- I WATCHED THE STEVEN UNIVERSE MOVIE 7 TIMES! YAYYYY THAT IS NOT A GREAT ACHIEVEMENT TO BE PROUD OF BECAUSE THAT'S JUST SAYING I'M LAZY BUT YAHOOOOO!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'm sorry if the next chapter takes to long to come out.
> 
> Also,
> 
> CHRISTMAS SPECIAL, HERE I COME!


	6. Merry Christmas (CHRISTMAS SPECIAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hugs and snuggles on a rooftop including Chat Noir and Adrien. Nothing else to say ;3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! AAAAAAA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT IT'S CHRISTMAS ALREADY!! 
> 
> IT'S ALMOST NEW YEARS TOO! THANK YOU ALL FOR STAYING WITH ME SINCE OCTOBER! AGAIN, MERRY CHRISTMAS MY PEEPS!

It was finally Christmas! A beautiful time of the year when it starts snowing and kid's laughter start filling the air. Well, that's what it was like with everyone else. For Adrien, not so much.

"Is dad gonna come down today?" Adrien asks Nathalie while staring at the door, waiting for his dad to come in.

"Let me go check on him," Nathalie replied as she goes to Gabriel's room to see him looking at a picture of Emilie, once again.

"Sir, are you gonna come down? Adrien's waiting for you," Gabriel's assistant said while he glanced at her, then turned his head back to the picture.

"Hm, tell Adrien I'll be there soon," Gabriel replied with absolutely no emotion.

Nathalie quickly nods and heads out to find Adrien still decorating the tree.

"Your father says he'll be here later," Nathalie tells him while Adrien sighs and looks down.

"Of course... I'll just wait in my room then," Adrien mumbles loud enough for Nathalie to hear as Adrien starts walking to his room.

Once Adrien closes the door, Tikki comes out of his jacket pocket.

"Hey, if you want-" Tikki was interrupted by Adrien yelling,

"Tikki spots on!" And just like that, Tikki was sucked into Adrien's earring.

Adrien flew out of the window with anger bottled up inside him. He bounced from buildings to houses and shops.

"Darn him... darn him..." Adrien mumbled the same thing over and over again until he stumbled upon the city's huge Christmas tree.

"No, no, no! If only I had- Adrien takes a quick breath- Chat Noir's power..." 

He de-transforms, not even using the lucky charm.

"Adrien, I would like to, help you. But, I... don't work well in the cold..." Tikki says as she shivers a ton. *Cause bugs don't like the cold? LOGIC PEOPLE*

"Oh god, Tikki!" Adrien panics as he quickly puts Tikki in his jacket pocket.

_________________________________________________________

Meanwhile

_________________________________________________________

Luka was in his bedroom, after his family had exchanged presents, he had to give his present to Plagg.

"Merry Christmas Plagg," Luka says while he pulls out a huge box full of camembert.

"LUKA, YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE!" Plagg looks at the camembert pile inside the box, with stars in his eyes.

"You're right, I shouldn't have," Luka jokes while the stars disappear from the kwami's eyes and it turns into a glare.

Luka flinches at the sharp glare.

"Hahah- now lemme eat," Plagg says as he jumps into the pile and starts eating- *AHEM* stuffing camemberts into his mouth, not even chewing.

"Why don't you try to enjoy it? It's like enjoying music, you don't wanna rush and get it done with," Luka says while he hovers his head over the box.

"I am enjoying it! Just, eating it quickly!" Plagg responds while he begins 'eating' his 'loved one' again. *It sounds like he's eating Tikki- OKAYYY*

"Alright, if you say so," Luka shrugs as he pulls out his guitar and starts playing something for 10 seconds, before stopping.

"Hmm," Luka struggles to continue it, like paranoia. Suddenly, he got a call from an unknown number, he answered it.

"Luka Couffaine speaking," Luka started while Plagg still eats in the background. *Literally me*

"I'm Nathalie, Adrien's assistant. Before you ask any questions, is Adrien at your house?" Luka was shocked by this. "Adrien at my house? He's not at his house?! AT CHRISTMAS?" Luka thinks before answering.

"No ma'am, is he not at home?" Luka asks her.

"No, his window is opened and some people think he might've been kidnapped," Nathalie answers. Fear suddenly struck within him, he was terrified by the thought of Adrien disappearing forever.

"Oh, I-I'll help look for him!" Luka ends the call without anything else to say.

"I've got to look for a friend, Plagg claws on!" Luka could hear Plagg saying something before he transformed, but he wasn't focused on him.

Luka used his baton just to let him fall over and land swiftly on a building. This went on for a while, he went around all of Paris and he was going home and he was going to give up and worry even more when he saw a familiar blonde hair boy with, sitting down his knees up to his face in an alleyway... NEAR THE HOUSEBOAT.

"ADRIEN!" Luka yells without thinking as he lands in front of the shivering boi.

"Chat Noir?! PLEASE DON'T TELL MY FATHER I'M HERE!" Adrien says while cuddling up even more.

"You wanted to get away from your father..." Luka mumbles loud enough for Adrien to hear and nod.

"Don't worry, I won't tell your father. But if you don't get home in a few hours I will tell your dad, okay?" Luka says as Adrien nods, again. Adrien didn't know what to say, all he knew was that he was eternally grateful to Chat Noir.

"Thank you..." was all Adrien could say right now. He felt warm, they both did. Adrien didn't even notice that he was actually freezing when he started shivering like heck.

"Oh, you must be cold! Stay here, I'll be back in a bit!" Luka says before leaping off into the direction of the houseboat, but Adrien just saw him jump onto a building, he didn't see him de-transform and go into the houseboat.

"What is he gonna do?" Adrien asks Tikki, who was also shivering.

"I'm not s-sure" Tikki replies.

Just 1 minute later, Luka came back.

"Hold on a sec, I'm bringing you somewhere else, and no I am not kidnapping you," Luka says as he picks Adrien up bridal-style and leading him to a roof, where there were the following:

A huge, fuzzy, warm blanket.  
A tray with 2 cups of hot chocolate and chocolate chip cookies.  
A pair of gloves  
2 Santa hats

Adrien just stared at the items Luka had brought.

"There was only one blanket I could find that could last this cold weather outside, we have to share if that's not a problem with you," Luka puts Adrien down and walks over to the pile while Adrien follows him.

Without talking, Luka sits down, making Adrien sit down next to him. Adrien takes the pair of green gloves and wears them while Luka puts on the Santa hat, covering his fake ears as Adrien does the same.

Luka quickly wraps the blanket around them, pulling Adrien closer. The blonde takes the blanket, signaling the cat that he doesn't need to hold Adrien's side of the blanket for him.

Luka offers a cup of hot chocolate as Adrien gladly accepts. They both drink a little bit, while Adrien sneakily puts some cookies in his jacket pocket for Tikki to eat.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while, looking out onto the city of Paris. Adrien was the one to break the silence.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Adrien asks the black cat, breaking the silence between them. 

"I know this might sound weird, but I know what your father is like. I would never imagine a father being so... harsh and strict. I'm sorry and I don't just feel bad for you, I also want you to have a great day. Christmas should be a great day for everyone. I want you to... have fun," Luka replies while looking at the surprised-but grateful blonde boi.

"I-... thank you. It's my first year without my mother, my dad has been so harsh with me ever since. Thank you, Chat," Adrien replies, making Luka feel and warm inside and outside.

"It's fine, at least you have your dad," Luka mumbles the last part without thinking and looks away, not realizing that the boi next to him heard it.

"I'm sorry..." Adrien says while looking at the city and seeing all of the happy families opening presents and laughing. The blue head looks at him, just noticing that Adrien heard what he said.

"Toast to stuck-up dads?" Luka says as he puts up his half-empty cup of hot cocoa.

"Toast to stuck-up dads!" Adrien repeats while he clinks his cup into the kitty's cup.

They both laugh for a little bit, drink up the hot cocoa and leave 2 cookies remaining. Adrien lays his head on Luka's shoulders without thinking, the blonde looks up at the black cat, asking if this is okay and the cat just nods.

"Merry Christmas Adrien," Luka says.

"Merry Christmas Chat," Adrien responds, making them lay in a comfortable silence once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I DID IT!! MERRY CHRISTMAS Y'ALL! I WROTE THIS CHAPTER IN 1 DAY- (not Christmas) 1500 WORDS IN 1 DAY I AM SO PROUD OF MYSELF! 
> 
> THIS IS CANON AS WELL! IN MY BOOK, IT'S NOT JUST A SHORT STORY THAT NEVER HAPPENED OKAY?
> 
> This is probably my shortest chapter since I didn't know what to do XD but hopefully, you enjoyed my rushed writing.
> 
> You'll also be expecting another special soon ;3


	7. Happy New Year (NEW YEARS SPECIAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luka and Adrien are celebrating new years with all of their friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP GUYS
> 
> IT'S 2020
> 
> AND I'M STILL CONSTIPATING ABOUT MY 2015 PROBLEMS-
> 
> HOLY MOTHER OF CRAP HAPPY NEW YEARS! YOU WILL BE EXPECTING MORE STORIES FROM ME THIS YEAR!
> 
> ALSO, THIS CHAPTER MIGHT BE A LITTLE SAD AT THE BEGINNING AND I DON'T USUALLY WRITE THESE KINDS OF ANGSTY-ISH CHAPTERS, BUT IT'LL GET BETTER! I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

It was New Year's Eve when Adrien was in his room, thinking about what happened on Christmas. He had never seen that side of Chat Noir before, Adrien always saw him as the 'Cheesy Pun Giver.'

The last few days have been normal *ahem* except Christmas of course.

"Adrien? Are you okay? You've been staring at my cookies for a while, I don't mind if you want some!" Tikki suddenly asks the dazed blonde, while also knocking him out of his imagination bubble.

"I... yeah. I was just thinking about Christmas, about how sweet Chat Noir is. I'm also surprised by how good he can lie so calmly about how he found a random boy in an alleyway, is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Adrien answers while laying his head on one of his pillows.

"Maybe it was just about how much he cares about you and how he could lie for you," Tikki flies up so that Adrien could see her.

"I'm not saying lying is good, (AHEM, AHEM) but I think he deeply cares about you," Tikki adds while lays down on her stomach on Adrien's head, but just to get comfy while looking at the confused boy.

"That... sounds kinda cheesy," Adrien chuckles. Then, they both heard the sound of knocking. Tikki quickly hid in Adrien's bag when Adrien quickly said, "Come in."

Surprisingly, it was his father. Adrien tensed when he saw the very person who neglected him, it's like his father had a weird aura around him that makes people hate him instantly, or maybe it was just Adrien.

"I know it has been a few days, but why did you run away?! We were all worried about you Adrien!" Gabriel yelled at him, which results in Adrien wanting to yell back, 'Oh wow you cared about me! FINALLY!'

"I... it's like you don't care about me anymore. I needed fresh air anyway," Adrien answered.

"Of course I care about you-"

"OH, SO YOU CARE ABOUT ME ENOUGH TO LOCK ME UP IN YOUR HOUSE AND NEVER LET YOUR OWN SON OUT?!" Adrien immediately put his hands over his mouth right after talking back, while Gabriel had a shocked expression on his face. (hah serves ya right bish)

"THAT'S ENOUGH! TALK BACK TO ME AGAIN AND I'LL NEVER LET YOU OUT," Adrien was choking back tears at this point, while Tikki had to fight back the urge to come out of her hiding spot and comfort the boy who was close to tears.

Gabriel left the room a few seconds later without another word. Tears were now falling on Adrien's face while Tikki had to get a tissue and comfort him. 

It felt like the whole world was crumbling and there were only a few pieces of land keeping him together, one of them was the red kwami rushing to him.

"It's gonna be alright! Maybe he'll apologize and then you 2 can talk things out!" Tikki wiped the tears away, even if they kept coming back.

"Yeah right," Adrien mumbled, by this point, he lost all hope.

Dinner was in a few minutes and Adrien was never allowed to eat in his room because 'cRuMbs WoULd gET eVeRYwhErE!1!' 

After a few minutes, he calmed down. But it was about time for dinner, probably the most awkward dinner in history. What the hell was he going to say to Nathalie?

There was a knock at the door signaling that it was time to eat, Tikki hid in Adrien's jacket and Adrien slowly walked to the dining room. 

He sat down on the chair opposite his 'dEaR' father. There was a very. Awkward. Silence... It took a while for someone to speak, guess who it was?

"Adrien, you could've told me sincerely and not yell at me," Gabriel spoke, breaking the silence.

"I know, but I guess my emotions kinda took over me," Adrien mumbled loud enough for Gabriel to hear.

There was a minute silence there, like how everyone was trying to think of what to say next. Waiting and waiting. The only sound that could be heard was the spoons and forks 'clinking' on the plate

Just as Adrien was about to get up and put his dish away, his father suddenly spoke, breaking the silence.

"Nathalie, could you please go out of this room? I wanna talk with my son," Nathalie nodded and walked upstairs to a room. (idk which one)

Adrien thought his father was gonna yell at him, ground him or something bad. 

"You know you're the only thing I have left of... her. I wanna make you happy but I don't want you to get hurt too. You can go out at midnight to see the fireworks, it would be like a late Christmas present," Gabriel said while Adrien was smiling like a goofy kid.

Without thinking, Adrien ran to the other side of the table and hugged his father. 

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!" Adrien repeated over 10 times before his father sighed and hugged back. 

"Now go put your dish away and practice your piano, before I change my mind," he went back to his stiff voice but Adrien didn't care, he was happy that they talked things out and he could go see the fireworks at midnight.

He tried to stop smiling but he couldn't, he was like a beam of sunshine the whole way back to his room. (I swear to god, he was glowing.)

Once he knew he was out of earshot, he spoke to Tikki.

"Did that just happen?" Adrien asked the red kwami who was flying out of his pocket, just to make sure this wasn't a weird dream.

"Yep! I told you, you would talk things out!" Tikki replied while hugging the blonde's cheek.

Adrien quickly went to text Luka. He felt like he was about to burst into confetti any second, in other words, he was over the moon.

*TEXT TIME*

AD: LUKA

AD: LUKAAAAA

AD: LUKAAAAAAAAAAA YOU DONG HEAD

L: Yeah? Also, early new years since I can't celebrate with you.

AD: THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG

L: Your father let you celebrate with us under the Eiffel Tower?!

AD: MY FATHER LET ME CELEBRATE WITH YOU GUYS UNDER THE EIFFEL TOWER

L: XD so when are you coming?

AD: Around 11:30

L: Oka, I'm packing some hot chocolate in a thermos. But I don't have firecrackers.

AD: I have firecrackers O^O

L: Juleka is also bringing liek, 3 cameras and don't ask why we have so many

AD: SEND ME PHOTOS LATER

L: If we even remember to take any

AD: I'LL REMIND YOU

*bacc*

They texted for a bit until Luka had to go buy something. Unfortunately, Adrien, however, had to practice his piano.

-Timeskip to around 11:30-

"Adrien, are you ready to go out?" A monotone voice asked him, Adrien nodded aggressively, he was way too excited.

Well, his father did let him out and it was about to be 2020. What's there not to be excited about?

Adrien packed a thermos full of tea, with some firecrackers in a small green bag. He rushed out to the huge limo, which was quite unnecessary but if you're part of a stinkin' rich family, this is your life. 

They were heading to the Eiffel Tower, and they were gonna celebrate new years under it. A solid yet simple plan, it works.

The whole way there, Adrien wanted to squeal so badly. It was the first new years... without mom. The thoughts of his mom quickly flooded back to him, his face expression instantly changing.

When they always lit firecrackers together, when dad joined them, when they were all a big happy family. 

When they all smiled and Adrien danced around, excited for the new year. But this time, he was gonna celebrate it with his friends, and all his classmates! Even Chloe... Yay?

"Adrien, we're here," a voice interrupted his thoughts. When his bodyguard opened the door for him, he quickly rushed out. 

"Hey, Marinette!" Adrien yelled to the first person he saw, which was Marinette.

"Hey, Adrien! I still can't believe your father let you out, on new years too!" Marinette responds, making Adrien chuckle.

"Adrien, nice to see you," a voice said. Adrien turned his head to see Kagami.

"Kagami! I didn't expect you to be here!" Adrien was shocked to see another person who also has a strict parent, here, under the Eiffel Tower.

Marinette slightly hid behind Adrien, knowing that she has a crush on Kagami, Adrien pulled her out from behind.

"Eheh, hey Kagami," Marinette waved at the Tsurugi, while Adrien was fangirling in the background.

"Hey, Adrien. Glad you could make it," he heard a voice say behind him. He turned around to see Luka.

Before Adrien could say anything, Alya rushed from behind, tackling him.

"I'M SO HAPPY YOU COULD MAKE IT!!" Alya yelled right in Adrien's ear. Hopefully, his eardrums won't break.

"Same dude," Nino says in the background.

Adrien was also happy that he was here, with all his friends. They all chatted for a while until Luka finally brought out a couple of cups, not plastic. (SAVE DA TURTLES)

The blonde couldn't help but realize, the blue and green cups were the ones Chat Noir let him use on Christmas. Maybe it was just a... Coincidence.

There were some plain white ones, one blue cup, one green, one red and one pink.

"I brought extra cups just in case," Luka says while everyone grabs a cup and the teal head pours hot chocolate from a thermos.

"This is also the same hot chocolate..." Adrien thought when he took a sip. Just a coincidence, just a coincidence.

They all chatted for a bit, until the countdown started. Adrien got out the firecrackers, and lend one to each of his friends.

"10!"

Oh god, it's happening.

"9!"

"8!"

"7!"

"6!" 

Adrien was wondering if he should confess to Luka, right here, right now.

"5!"

Was he gonna do it?

"4!"

The tension was building up, Adrien was gonna do it.

"3!"

3 more seconds until he potentially gets his heart broken into shreds.

"2!"

Maybe he shouldn't do it...

"1!"

Okay, he has 1 more second to think. Then, "I like you Luka!"

"0!"

The sound of fireworks flicker through the air, it was extremely loud. Adrien should've expected this. But, he actually did it!

"Adrien, what did you say? I couldn't hear you," Luka asked the now shattered blonde. Maybe, it wasn't the right time. *nwehehehe*

"I said, it's almost time. But, I guess it is now! Happy new year!" He couldn't say he was completly broken though, he was still happy it was finally 2020.

"Happy new year everyone!" Adrien blurted out to his friends. It was the most reasonable thing to do.

"Happy new year!" Everyone said, all cheering for the new year ahead of them.

Gabriel put a hand on Adrien's shoulder, surprising him. Before Adrien could say anything, his dad spoke, "happy new year, Adrien,"

"Happy new year, dad."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Happy new year' doesn't even sound like a saying anymore I've heard it too much-
> 
> BUT HAPPY NEW YEAR GUYS! REEEEEEEEE- TY FOR 1.1K READS! 
> 
> Fun fact to start off the year: I got better at writing by reading more fanfiction. School? Ehh... Nah.
> 
> Edit on 3rd Jan: Sooo, I'm going on hiatus until February 14th. If ya want further explanation go to https://www.wattpad.com/823827115-a-slight-difference-lukadrien-author%27s-note-little or go to mah wattpad story. Bai peeps :3


	8. Happy Valentines Day! (VALENTINES SPECIAL)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was finally Valentines day when Luka gives an unexpected gift to Adrien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy Jesus-
> 
> I'M BACCCCCCCCCCCCCC! That break was much needed. HAPPY LOVE DAY AS WELL! So I ended up not following the '200 words per day' thing and I MISSED WRITING ABOUT THESE 2 SO MUCH!
> 
> I was gone for a month and now I'm at 2k views and I feel like crying- THANK YOUFIJHSJCBEHJSICURHW
> 
> Okay, I may or may not get their personalities wrong since I haven't watched Miraculous Ladybug in a huge while and I'm not considering re-watching the 3 seasons cause back then Master Fu was still there, also I'm not watching Love eater again (that was one heck of a train ride)
> 
> So, sorry if I get their personalities wrong, I'm trying mah best ;-;
> 
> I hope you enjoy dis love special, and now I'll start updating :3

The past 2 months had been normal for Adrien, school, akumas, and everything. His father had lifted some rules off of his shoulders and he can finally be a little freer.

It was February the 13th when Adrien was in his room, practicing piano, just cause he was a little freer (weird spelling) doesn't mean he didn't have to do his routine. 

Adrien kept on asking Tikki on how to improve and how to continue playing the piano without being miserable, but all the red bug said was: 'You should ask Luka!'

Adrien agrees that Luka was a great musician, but thinking of him reminds the blonde on what happened on New Years when he tried to confess.

He sighs, missing a note because of that. "What're you thinking about, Adrien?" Tikki flies over to his shoulder. "Oh, nothing important."

Tikki knew something was bothering the blonde, but she brushes it off knowing Adrien wouldn't tell her anytime soon. 

"Oh! Don't forget tomorrow's Valentine's day! Are you gonna give a gift to anyone?" Tikki cheerfully bounces. She didn't say a 'particular person', *COUGH COUGH* just so Adrien wouldn't think that his crush was super obvious. Since it wasn't. *To them anyways ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) *

"I don't think so," Adrien stops playing the piano and goes to get his phone, which was currently on the bed.

"Oh?" Tikki flies over to Adrien and continues, "are you sure?" *no he ain't-* "Well, yeah. I don't know-" Adrien was hit with a sudden realization that Tikki was trying to point out that he should give Luka a gift.

"Y-yeah, I'm sure!" Adrien rushed to say as if Tikki was gonna interrupt him. "Alright, but don't forget, if you're ever in need of any ideas I'm here!" Tikki said.

Adrien didn't say anything else, there was no need to. Instead, he went to text in the group chat.

_-To da text world-_

AD: is anyone online?

M: Hi Adrien!

AD: Hi Mari!

AD: Tomorrow's Valentines day, are gonna give 'them' a gift? o^o

M: NO, A BIG NO!

AD: aww, cmon! She probably likes you too!

M: nuh-uh she doesn't

AD: They do!

M: They don't

AD: Does so!

M: Does not!

AD: Does so!

M: Does not!

N: What are you guys doing?

AD: Tbh I have no idea

M: Me either

N: Adrien, are talking about who I think you're talking about?

AD: I think so, but if Mari doesn't want us to talk about her, we won't

M: Thank you guys!

N: Just making sure tho, are 'they' a ts_r_g_

M: NOOOOOOoooooo

AD: Yes, now let's move on 

M: NINO ARE U GONNA GIVE A GIFT TO HER

N: What?

AD: Ohhh, yeaah r u?

N: Heck yeah dude, it's gonna be a surprise though

M: YAYYY

AD: Yey

AL: OOOO WHO IS ITTTT

AD: o no

N: I told u, its a surprise bro!

AL: Awwwwwwww

M: Don't worry Alya, Valentines day is tomorrow anyways!

AL: True, true

AD: Sorry guys, I gtg

M: Alright, bye!

AL: Baiii

N: Bye dude 

_-Bacc-_

Adrien had to go to a photoshoot soon, so he knew Nathalie was gonna knock anytime now. Tikki was munching on some cookies while looking over his shoulder. "Nino's gonna confess to Alya tomorrow? I hope they get together!" Tikki said.

"Yeah, ever since the frostbite incident, I'm pretty sure Alya likes him too!" Adrien replies, knowing Tikki knew what he meant. 

_-Flashbacc time-_

Luka and Adrien were fighting a villain, Frostbite. An akumatized person who freezes people. Adrien was protecting the citizens, Alya and Nino in the crowd.

Frostbite was akumatized because of him:   
1\. Liking winter (idk)  
2\. He wanted to freeze people because of some bullies hurting them. Freezing them would make them suffer while in the cold and making them frozen in time. (I have terrible ideas, don't judge mah)

"Chat, I'm gonna go take the people somewhere! Distract him for a bit," Luka hums, responding to the bug. 

Adrien took Alya and Nino first, pulling them to a campsite having campfires. "Alright, you guys are gonna have to rest here for a while. Frostbite won't find you here."

Adrien left without another word, however, he took one last glance back at them. He saw Nino cuddling Alya to keep her even warmer. 

"Aww, my friends are so cute!" He thought, which led to him almost hitting a tree on the way back. Once he got back, he decided to keep it to himself. Adrien already knew his friends 'shipped' them, and he wanted to give them personal space since it would be embarrassing to talk about that.

"Bug- Watch out!" Luka yelled, Adrien quickly snapped himself back to reality. "Sorry, I zoned out!" Adrien said while flinging his yoyo at the akumatized person. 

_-End of Flashbacc-_

Right when Adrien finished watching the memory, a soft knock was heard at the door. "Adrien, it's time for your photoshoot," a monotone voice was heard.

"Coming! Tikki, cmon!" He whispered the last part to the bug kwami next to him. Tikki flew over to Adrien's jacket pocket before he went out. 

_-Meanwhile-_

Plagg was eating cheese and Luka was trying to finish a piece. "Hay Lwuka," Plagg's voice was muffled by the cheese in his mouth. "Yes, Plagg?"

"Tormorow is Vwalentwines Gay," Luka looked at him, processing what he just said. He knew what the cat said in a few seconds, yet he still didn't know what the kwami wanted. "Yeah... And?" 

Plagg swallowed the cheese before saying, "I'm asking you if you're gonna give a gift to someone." 

Luka was thinking about the bug, but he didn't really wanna make him too uncomfortable. It's already quite bad with Plagg's personality consuming him whenever he goes into costume.

"No, why?" Luka asked the black cat. "Just so you could... I dunno, finally get a move in?" Plagg replies, grabbing another piece of cheese.

"... Your personality takes over me..." Luka knows Plagg understands what he means, Plagg scoffs. "Yeah, but you can still control some of yourself!"

"... Yeah," Luka had stopped writing a song and has started thinking about what gifts he could give the bug.

His mind went from chocolate to flowers, but he thought it was too basic. "Ywo knows, ya can always give him a-" Plagg stopped there after seeing Luka's eyes shine. Plagg didn't need words to know that Luka had an idea.

"I think I found something perfect."

_-Timeskip 1 hour-_

Luka and Adrien are now fighting Cakemon (sounds like a frigging pokemon), an akumatized person who had their cakes criticized, and now they're here. (Also, it ain't Mari, so donut worry.)

"So if his body is a whole cake... I think the akumatized object is the cherry!" Adrien happily exclaimed, soon jumping to avoid getting turned into a cake. Luka hummed in agreement.

"What are you planning to do?" Luka asked, looking at Adrien. Adrien didn't know what to do so, the bug called out his lucky charm.

"A megaphone...?" Adrien looked around for any ideas but to no avail. "Hey, distract her for a bit!"

"Y-Yeah! Hey cakes, over here!" Luka yelled at her, grabbing her attention. Meanwhile, Adrien found the person who criticized her cakes. "Okay, my plan is... Kill her with kindness!" The boy looked at the bug, thinking he was insane. "No! Her cakes are disgusting! She has terrible service at the bakery as well!" 

"Maybe she put the wrong ingredient, maybe it was a one-time thing! Just trust me with this," Adrien looked at the boy, practically pleading him. "Fine, just this once!"

Adrien let out a sigh of relief. "Okay, hold on tight!" The blonde said, grabbing the brunette boy and swinging his yoyo to Cakemon.

"Oh! There you are! I almost got the cherry and I tried to talk to her but she won't hear me," Luka looked over at Adrien's hand, and his other arm carrying the boy. 

"Yell into the megaphone, apologize," Adrien instructed the boy to do. Luka had no idea what was happening but he went along with it, waiting for a time to leap.

"Hey! It's me!! I'm sorry, your cake was bad but I shouldn't have yelled at you!" The brunette yelled into the megaphone, "... Really? Apologizing now?" 

"Yeah! I'm sorry! Really sorry!" While she was distracted, Luka jumped and cataclysms the cherry. The akuma quickly fell out and Adrien let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "No more evil-doing for you little akuma. Time to de-evilize!"

"Bye-bye, little butterfly," Adrien waved at the butterfly, as normal. "Miraculous Lordbug!" He yelled, which turned everything back to normal. 

"You both need to talk about... 'Things'," Adrien stepped back, and Luka did too. "Yeah, I'm sorry about... That."

"Oh, yeah, sorry for overreacting. I just put it in the oven for too long," after they both said their sorries, the girl offered to bake him another cake, to which he agreed. Now they were both heading off.

Adrien let out a sigh, "I feel like we're becoming more of matchmakers than we are like superheroes," Luka hummed in agreement. But, that's when Luka realized he still had something to do. 

"Alright, now I have to go, I'll see you later?" Adrien was about to leave, but... "Wait! I wanted to ask you to meet me tomorrow at 5:00 at the top of the Eiffel Tower!" Adrien nodded, not thinking too much about it. "Alright! I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"Yeah, bye Bugaboi!" He knew that the last 'Bugaboi' was unnecessary, but Plagg didn't think so. 

_-Timeskip to tomorrow (and dats a lot of timeskips)-_

Nino confessed to Alya, she accepted, they're together now, and everyone thinks it's adorable... Maybe scratch Chloe.

Adrien had just finished his homework, and he was surprised that there were no akumas yet. Maybe he just jinxed himself. But when his mind went to akumas, his mind went to Chat Noir. 

He jumped out of his seat to check the time, 4:54, just enough time for Adrien to rush to the Eiffel Tower. "Tikki, Spots On!"

The blonde jumped to the Eiffel Tower, with at least 1 minute to spare. When he got there, he wasn't all too surprised by the decorated box Chat was holding.

"Chat?" Adrien didn't know what to say. "I know you don't like me, so I wanted to try and keep this platonic. I didn't get you roses or anything much, but here," Chat lends him the box that said: 'To someone special'.

Adrien slowly opened it to reveal limited edition plushies of them. (I seriously had no other ideas ;-;) He was now shocked as heck. "How did you get these?! They were out of stock in a day!!"

"I was just passing by the toys, I didn't know they were limited edition and when the cashier told me, I bought the last 2. I was gonna give one to my sister, but I decided to give them to you," Luka explained while Adrien was close to tears.

"Thank you, Chat! It's awesome!" Adrien said, hugging the ombre haired. Luka hugged back, they eventually let go and talked for a bit. Adrien having to go soon because of a photoshoot.

When Adrien got back, he opened the box once more, he found a note saying: 'Thank you for being my friend and keeping me company :)'

Adrien thought the smiley face was super cute, but he had to go to the photoshoot and so he'll look at the plushies later.

Once he got back, he immediately went to sleep. Not bothering to practice piano, Nathalie understands that he's tired so she doesn't usually growl him anymore.

A few minutes later, Nathalie came to check on him. She found him in his bed facing the wall, she assumed he was sleeping so she left quietly.

What she didn't see were the plushies Adrien was sleeping with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm supposed to be doing homework but who cares, these bois are more important :P
> 
> I STILL CAN'T THANK YOU ENOUGH FOR ALL THE VOTES, THE READS, AND YOUR PATIENCE! I'm also sorry if this seems rushed, because it kinda was.
> 
> HAPPY VALENTINES DAY AS WELL! And also another sorry for all the mistakes I've made, too lazy to check it.
> 
> I will now post once a week, or thrice a month. (3 times a month) so yeet. I also almost forgot about the de-evilizing part so that's how much I've forgotten :D
> 
> Thank y'all for reading, and I may or may not be posting the reveal soon ;3


End file.
